Voldemort's Apprentice
by leaves at autumn
Summary: Voldemort disappeared for 16 years after killing young Harry Potter. But now he's back, demanding a place for His apprentice in Hogwarts. Apprentice is nameless, past less, and tortured. Is he as evil as everyone seems to think?
1. August

**_Disclainer- The ingenious J K Rowling and variouse publisher owns most of the charcters and the setting. I barly own the plot, though I do wish I owned more then an ipod, the books, and movies._**

**_Hello to all! _**

**_This is the redo of the story. I've got a new formation I'm gonna try out, so every submission will be one month. you should expect much longer chapters than this one. _**

**_August_******

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Receiver of the Order of Merlin, First Class; Founder and secret keeper of the secret Order of the Phoenix, and currently headmaster of England's greatest wizard school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and wizardry, was staring gloomily at the hearth in his office, the flames reflecting in the half moon spectacles resting on his highly crooked nose. His silvery hair surrounded his thin figure as he signed, looking down at the parchment in his hand.

He had received it a few short hours before, by a huge, ebony colored owl who dropped the letter on the Professor's freshly written report. Quickly going through it, Dumbledore found himself at a situation he never predicted to happen. That alone, was extremely aberrant and unusual.

The old man sighed again. He was too used to being correct and in control. With Lord Voldemort gone, things were quite and simple. The most exciting thing he needed to endure was pranks the students pulled. He was getting rusty, taking this temporary calmness for granted.

But this. This was the most impossible, unpredictable, terrible thing that could have possible happen.

It was an admission form.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked a voice from the office door.

A woman stood there. She was tall, had black hair that she pulled into a tight bun, and wore square glasses over her beady eyes. Her usually stern face had a worried expression to it. She looked at the headmaster anxiously.

"you said it was urgent." she continued, stepping into the room, the flames flooding her with light.

"It is. " confirmed Dumbledore. He motioned to another armchair near the fire, and Professor Minerva McGonagall sat down, never moving her glare from the old man. She waited for him to explain.

"I received a letter earlier this evening." began the headmaster. " asking permission of acceptance of a seventeen year old into Hogwarts." 

"They are quit late," remarked McGonagall. "seventeen is a late age to enter. Are you going to approve?" Dumbledore signed. " I believe the youth in question had his serve of magic already, and learned much." 

Seeing Dumbledore was again deep in thought, McGonagall moved her glare to the blazing fire.

"Who is this child? Who asks for permission?" she questioned after long moments of silence.

"The child is an apprentice," said Dumbledore heavily, his voice soft. " his master is Tom Riddle." 

Professor McGonagall gasped. Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort's real name.

Ever since the incident in Godric's Hollow seventeen years before, Most wizards believed Lord Voldemort was dead. A body was never found, seeing that the house was brought to pieces by the time ministry officials got there, but he was never seen after words. James and Lily Potter, who lived in the house along with their first born son, Harry, were the only survivors. Harry Potter, on the other hand, was dead. His small body was found in the baby cradle, blood dripping from where it was hit by falling stones from the ceiling and walls. The Potters grieved long and hard on their lost son, cursing the dark lord, and Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed them and let Voldemort know where they were hiding.

With help from their friends and colleague Aurors the two came back on their feet, helping the Wizarding World rebuild itself slowly and painfully. But only when Andy, their second son, was born, did they truly get over their lose.

Tom Riddle was never spotted since.

The ministry searched. The Auror department was up and going looking for the wicked wizard, but no evidence of death was ever found, nor signs of were he was hiding. After a few long months, He was qualified as dead, and everyone started searching for his followers. But there was never any proof.

Until now.

"how dare he!" called McGonagall. Dumbledore smiled to himself. How predictable. "how can he possible think we would even consider such a thing-! You-know-who's-apprentice! A student in Hogwarts! Unheard of! Impossible! Did you send him a refusal?" Dumbledore didn't say a thing, but just kept starring into the hearth, deep in thought.

"you didn't?" gasped the Professor in a whisper. "why in the world would you do that?" 

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his blazing azure eyes under the spectacles. "I don't know, Minerva." he said at last. McGonagall stared. Never did she see the headmaster so helpless. She waited for him to continue.

"this- apprentice, has shown signs of magic," said the old man. "he is a child wizard and within Hogwarts's age group. If he wants to learn in the school, the ancient rule says he may." Professor McGonagall considered this for a few long moments.

"but surly his past-" 

"we know nothing of his past, Minerva," blocked her Dumbledore. " he could possible be a child Voldemort recently kidnapped, having every right to learn from us." McGonagall looked at him helplessly, trying to find a way out of the well made trap. She found none.

"Can't the ministry do anything?" she whispered weakly. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Even if they find Voldemort and arrest him, this child didn't do anything." he said sadly. "we must accept." 

Professor McGonagall looked over to the flames once again.

"is there no way out?" she whispered.

"I tried finding one for hours," whispered the old Professor. "there are none. This apprentice will come here in the first of September, just like everyone else. He will be sorted with the first years and go to classes the next day. There is nothing we can do about it, unless we find any way that he harms the other students. There is no way out, Minerva. No way out." 

"what is his name? the apprentice's?" asked McGonagall after a long time of silence.

"it didn't say." answered Dumbledore.


	2. September

**_Another chapter! thankyou so much for the wonderful review- luvsDrYsarcasm, and all of you who put this story as favorite! you're awesome! you might notice this chapter has some staff from last chapter- I changed it. the new part starts with the first long line. _**

**_Disclainer- J K Rowling, the most well known author of our time (for me, anyway) owns the charcters and the setting. If I own anything but the plot,it would beshoing news to me._**

**_By the way, if you find any spelling or grammer mistakes... will you tell me? I couldn't spell to save my life. Also if you find some names written wrong or if you have any questions... you know were to reach me. :-) _**

**_I would like everyone to remember that the one year old baby was found dead. that's all I'm going to say right now. _**

**_September_****__**

The apprentice was looking at the dark, dirty wall of his cell with dread.

If his calculations were correct, his master should be coming out of that wall any minute now.

It was a normal ritual. The wall of the dark, over ways completely sealed cave would cripple down into dust, letting the dark, immense figure of his master inside. Then, it would rebuild itself behind the tall, red eyed man. Master would Take out his wand, and throw a wand to The Apprentice. Master will bark instruction, and they will start training in magic.

Then, one he was satisfied, Master will grab the wand from the Apprentice, and disappear behind the wall.

And The Apprentice will be left alone in the dark room.

The room's walls were made of stone. They had no windows, and no doors. It was dark and obscure, wet and filthy. No bags or rodents ever came in through the immune walls. Honestly, nothing came through them. No noise, no smell, no sight. The room was empty, and it's only occupant was the Apprentice. He had no way out, not even with the advanced dark magic he was taught by Master, since he was wand less. He was imprisoned inside, helpless like the stones he blew up during training. He had no choice but to do as the Master instructed.

But that was ok. Because he didn't know any better.

He didn't have a name. he didn't know what he looked like, having never seen a mirror. He was practically blind, perhaps from being in the dark most of the time. He had no family, no friends, he didn't remember his past. All he knew was the Master, the training, and the pain he would be in if he disobeyed.

The Master was a cruel teacher. He didn't have patience. He never gave a helping hand. He would come in, tell him the spell, and a simple structure of how to do it, and expect immediate positive results. He usually got them. And when he didn't, he raised his wand with cold displeasure and said one simple word.

"Crucio." 

That was enough.

If the Apprentice was sick, which wasn't often, it wouldn't matter. He would do the tasks, and do them well, no matter what. He never missed a day of training. Never in his life.

The Apprentice both and longed dreaded the open of the door. It was the only thing he could wait for in his empty days of sitting, with lack of anything else to do. But the training was hard. And the master was merciless. He would work the Apprentice until he could stand no longer, before he would leave, sometimes placing some food behind him. Sometimes. And the Apprentice will crawl to what ever it was, and eat it all, ignoring the pain from the torture and sickness. He never noticed any taste, being too exhausted and over worked. But it was never bad, not for his taste. He never experienced anything better, and he couldn't possibly know how bad the overdue food really was.

And that was his life. Painful and Loveless, but a life, non the less.

A bright light flooded the room. The Apprentice shielded his eyes. Here it came.

A lone figure was standing in the bright opening. It stepped in, holding a wand out, creating the light. The cage wall closed behind it.

The Dark Lord looked at the pitiful creature in front of him, his face jeering.

"stand up, boy," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

The Apprentice did as he was told. He was trembling slightly, avoiding the light.

The Dark Lord look the boy over.

"undress." he commanded. The Apprenticed stared at him with surprise in those almost blind eyes. " now!" called Voldemort. Again, the Apprentice obeyed.

"wear this," Voldemort threw a new black robe to the Apprentice's hands. The Apprentice caught it, looking at it, bewildered. Voldemort looked at him, irritated.

"Crucio." he said coldly, and the boy fall to his knees with a scream of pain. He kept screaming until Voldemort removed the wand.

The Apprentice stumbled to his feet, putting the robe on hurriedly. Voldemort looked him over again.

"come here." the boy did so. Voldemort looked into his eyes for a few long moments. Then, he waved his wand in the air, creating a pair of glasses. "put these on." The Apprentice didn't waste time inspecting the strange object that time. He put them on, gasping mildly as his vision cleared miraculously. Voldemort snorted.

"Follow me." he hissed, moving towards the wall from which he entered. He heard the Apprentice stumble after him on weak legs, caused by hours of not moving. The boy hesitated as the wall disappeared, and Voldemort turned around.

Thinking the Master was about to hurt him again, The Apprentice winced. Instead, Voldemort called him over again.

"Inotouse!" he hissed over the Apprentice's right hand. A silver, snake like tattoo appeared on the hand, twisting from the edge of his palm to his shoulder. Voldemort smiled wickedly. "If you try to run away," he warned, " this will hurt more than any Crucio spell." The Apprentice swallowed hard, and followed the Master outside.

The Apprentice never came out of his cell. He lived there for as long as he can remember. The outside was completely new and uncertain for him.

He saw another cave. This one was a lot nicer, though, he could tell that. There was a bed, a desk, a hearth, and lots of shelves filled with books. The Apprentice knew how to read, Master made sure of that. Sometimes master would leave a lamp open in the Apprentice's cell, and instruct him to read something, and then write something about it. He gave him a time to finish, usually until he returned the next day. But the Apprentice didn't mind. Reading was something he enjoyed, seeing it was different from sitting in the dark day and night, but he didn't get much of it. Master gave him little to read, and only staff having to do with magic. Dark magic.

The Master lead the Apprentice to the hearth, where he sat down on a comfortable looking armchair. he looked at the Apprentice coldly.

"you name, is Apprentice," he said in that blood freezing voice. Apprentice looked up, memorizing every word. The Master was giving instructions. He had to follow.

"you're seventeen years old. You don't like to talk about your past. Lord Voldemort is your family. You lived with him since you can remember. You are his apprentice, and you came to Hogwarts to learn, nothing else. Repeat what I just said." 

"My name is Apprentice, " said the boy with a cracked, unused voice. " I am seventeen years old. I don't like to talk about my past. Lord Voldemort is my family. I lived with him since I can remember. I am his apprentice, and I came to Hogwarts to learn, nothing else. "

The Dark Lord nodded in satisfaction. "that is the story you'll tell anyone who questions you. Do you understand?" The Apprentice nodded. "Good. You are going to a place named Hogwarts. That's a school for wizards. You'll learn what ever you can from that school, and report to me every week, to tell me exactly what you heard. You're going to listen to the teachers, to try to find out something that can help me get into Hogwarts. You'll also learn from them, since I will have no time to teach you this year. I need to get ready for the revolution. " 

The Apprentice didn't say any thing. He followed every word closely.

"In the school, you will be with other students. You will never take your hood up. You will not talk to anyone unless they approach you first. You are going to do what ever it takes to get Dumbledore to trust you. You are not to act suspiciously. Act like everyone else, don't attract attention to yourself. You're going to talk to the other students only to get information from them, or to earn their trust. Nothing else. If you disobey me, I'll know. and it will hurt you more then it hurts me. " 

The Apprentice swallowed again, but nodded under Master's icy stare.

"If anyone sees you without the hood, any teacher, you must do a forgetting charm on them. Or kill them. Or what ever you want- all time they can't tell anyone what they saw. " 

The Apprentice nodded. The thought of questioning this didn't even cross his mind. He must obey the master.

"Do you understand?" asked Master in conclusion.

"yes Master," said the Apprentice. Voldemort nodded with contentment. He waved his wand once, and a black suitcase appeared from no where.

"in the book shelf to the left, there is a book entitled- 'Advanced Transfigurations B.' bring it and put it in the suit case." he instructed. Apprentice did as he was told. Master asked for more books. A lot of books. Then he asked for parchment. And quills. Ink bottles. Cauldrons. Telescopes. soil pots. More books. The list was endless, it seemed to Apprentice. He wondered what exactly was he doing. He was still shocked by the sudden events that happened in such a short time. But the Master didn't explain. Apprentice didn't expect him to. He did what the Master wanted. No questions asked. That was just the way things were. Nothing would ever change that. It was his life.

When he was done, Master commended him to create more robes with hoods. He told him to create other staff, too: brushes, soaps, toothpaste. He didn't say why. Apprentice imagined it was normal to other people, so he had to do it, too.

Not that he knew who other people was. He never met anyone but the Master.

When he was done, Master stood up, walking over to the hearth. He pulled a small bowl from over it.

"this, is floo powder." he explained coldly. "throw it in the fire, and whisper headquarters. Place your head in the flames, and call me. Do that every week's end. "

Apprentice nodded. Voldemort continued.

"Now, you need to take a little of this, throw it in the flames, and call 'Hogwarts' . you step in the flames. Take the suitcase with you. Don't forget what I told you, and use the floo powder again tonight, at exactly 2 in the morning. Exactly. Now Go." Apprentice hurried to get the bag, and then came back to the fire place. He grabbed a pile of floo powder, threw it over the fire, stepping back as it turned blazing green. Master stiffened with distaste behind him, and Apprentice came up again, pulling his hood up. He stepped in the flames, relaxing when it didn't burn, and called- "Hogwarts!".

Barely a second past, and Apprentice felt himself being pulled upwards. Ashes got in his eyes, filling his lungs as he breathed. He saw other fire places, but moved to fast to see any detail. It wasn't necessary. All he needed to do was wait. That's what Master wanted.

* * *

**_(A/N- here starts the story from were I stopped last chapter)_**

The trip toke long, though Apprentice didn't notice it. He was used to waiting. Then, he suddenly stopped.

He was standing between the green flames of another fire place. He wasn't in a cave anymore- the walls weren't dirty and filled with strange plants. They were smooth and covered with staff. The room was big and even nicer then Master's room. It had a desk, and shelves filled with books. And windows. And doors.

In front of him was a strict looking woman with black hair and rectangular glasses. She was looking at him with disgust as he walked onto the neat carpet.

"you must be you- know- who's apprentice," she said, her voice filled with hate and displeasure. Apprentice noticed, but said nothing. Master didn't instruct him to say anything at the moment.

"what's you name?" she asked coldly.

"Apprentice." he answered immediately. She looked at him, doubtful.

"Apprentice is not a name. what's you real name?"

" My name is Apprentice." he said flatly. Master's word was a law. If Master said his name was Apprentice, that indeed was his name.

"fine." said the woman. She didn't look at all happy." and you are you- know- who's apprentice?"

"I am Voldemort's apprentice." said the boy. The woman winced, as if she was afraid of his words. Apprentice toke no notice.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I'll be your teacher for Transformations." she said after a long time of looking at him. Apprentice raised his head a little. He had to listen to everything his teachers say, so he could repeat it to Master. "take off the hood," she instructed, already moving towards the door.

"I can't." said the apprentice, making her turn, irritated.

"and why not?" she demanded.

"Because Master said so," he said, as if it was obvious. Professor McGonagall looked at him blankly.

"Master?" she asked finally. " you mean you- know- who?" 

Now it was Apprentice's turn to stare. " I don't know who," he said after long moments of consideration. The Professor looked at him strangely.

"Lord Voldemort? Is Master Lord Voldemort?" she asked, her voice trembling as she said the name aloud.

"yes," said Apprentice, nodding his hooded head. "yes, Master is Lord Voldemort. " 

He didn't know that for sure, but he was Master's Apprentice. Master must be Lord Voldemort, then.

"Well Voldemort isn't here." stated McGonagall. " take off that hood. " 

"No. I can't." he aid flatly, getting his new wand ready in his hand. If she will try to force him… 

"take it off!" she called, frustrated.

"no." he said, emotionless. He can't. was that hard to understand?

"if you don't take it off-" began the Professor, but someone was calling her from the door.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick started the sorting. They're looking for the new boy. What's his name?" asked a silvery figure which was almost transparent. Apprentice looked at it long, before realizing what it was: a ghost.

"His name's Apprentice." said the Professor in defeat, motioning for Apprentice to follow her. He did so, throughout long corridors and empty rooms with lots of chairs in them. She stopped in front of two big doors leading to what sounded like a filled room.

"when you enter," she instructed, " wait until your name is called. I mean your status. Then go sit on the chair in the stool in the middle of the stage, and pull the sorting hat over your head. Alright?" he nodded, and she let him in.

He stepped into a tiny room. On the other side, was an open door. Apprentice walked through it with no hesitation. He had to do what the teacher said: that's what the Master wanted. And Professor McGonagall told him to look for a stool. That's exactly what he was about to do.

As he walked through the other door, he entered a huge room. Hundreds of faces stared at him from 4 long tables in front of him, and a bunch of old people who must have been Professors looked at him from another table on his left. A row of tiny kids were standing in front of the staff table, and there was a stool with a very old hat on it un the middle of it all.

There was silence.

"Mr. ..." started a tiny man from right by the stool. He was holding a long list much bigger then himself. He looked at Apprentice uncertainly.

"Apprentice." called Professor McGonagall from behind him. Apprentice looked back. She avoided touching him as she past through the door, and headed to the staff table.

"yes…" murmured the tiny Professor, that must have been Professor Flitwick. "Come on, my boy." 

Apprentice was emotional, as usual. He didn't care for the people staring at him. All he knew was that he had to do what the Professor said. Because that's what Master said to do. And if he disobeyed Master, Master will definitely know.

He sat down on the stool with not as much as a falter. He pulled the old hat over his hood, ready for a long wait. He didn't know what the hat was, or what it was suppose to do. He will sit there and wait until he was told other ways. And that was that.

There was silence for a few long moments. And then, a distant voice in his head started talking.

Very hard. Very hard indeed. It will help if you took off your hood.

'I can't.' thought Apprentice simply. Was it really so hard to understand?

A strange feeling shot through his body, as if the voice- the hat- was searching his thoughts his memories.

Oh, I see. You are afraid. That thing on your arm is very dark magic, my boy. Very dark. But now for business: where should I put you?

Apprentice didn't know what the hat was talking about. He waited patiently. He was always patient: he always paid for saying anything out of place.

You seem like a Slytherin on the outside, I suppose. You're a master in dark magic, and capable of much. You have much potential for the dark lord. But you're not a Slytherin. It doesn't seem so.

What is lying under these layers of pain? You're like a plant. You follow the instructions, and that is the end of it, for you, anyway. But you are not to blame. You don't know any better.

You have no name: no identity. You don't honestly know what living is. You only know that you must follow your Master, or he will hurt you. You are tortured, my lad. Scared and afraid, for years now, you can't even tell good from bad, I see.

But that's not your true self, is it, boy? It's what the Dark Lord created. You're not a plant, child: not a game piece. You're a human being, an individual, and you have your own personality. You just need to find the courage to get it out.

"just put him in Slytherin already!" called someone from the crowd. It came from the further most table from the great doors, and was filled with red and gold colors. " He's you-know- who's apprentice, Merlin's bread! Of course he'll be in Slytherin!"

Slytherin? said the hat. maybe. It would seem so, from the outside. Of course. But I don't think so. I think you are nothing like a Slytherin. And you are not a game piece, either. You are more then that. Your personality, it's just. Love will play a great rule in your life, once you can recognize it. Come out of your shell, boy. Come out and live. And only one house can help you do that, and its-""GRYFFINDOR!"Apprentice heard the last part being said out loud. Everything was silent. Some people gasped. Everybody were too much in shock to do anything at all. No one moved. no one breathed. Apprentice kept sitting there, wondering what was he suppose to do now.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the young boy seated in front of him. He looked exactly like he expected, dark and mysterious. But he wasn't sorted into Slytherin: that was something to take into notice.

"it's the left table," the headmaster said out loud. People stared. They didn't expect the old headmaster to talk.

The Apprentice, whatever his real name was, looked over at Dumbledore. Reading his mind, the old man realized the boy didn't understand the instruction. That brought a chill down his back.

" you must go sit on the left most table, with the other Gryffindors. " the child didn't hesitate. Immediately he stood up, ignoring surprise cries from the crowd, and went straight to the Gryffindor table, sitting down without giving attention to the protest calls from the other students, and disregarded them moving away from him.

"Continue with the sorting," called Dumbledore aloud. Professor Flitwick started reading the names once again. Kids got sorted. But Dumbledore was no longer paying attention to them. He looked at the Apprentice.

His automatic response to instructions was frightening. Even a man of his age, Dumbledore has never seen anything like that on a human being. Inferius, maybe, but not humans. Even house elves had more say to the tasks they were giving. Either the Apprentice was actually a magical creature, (which was doubtful, seeing he got sorted by the sorting hat, who only sorted human beings,) or he was a slave.

Ronald Weasley looked at the hooded figure in front of him with disgust.

"Ron, you're staring," whispered his sister, who was sitting next to him.

"so? I don't even know if this guy can see under that hood. Or talk. Didn't hear him talk yet. He should really- how the bloody hell did he get in Gryffindor!" 

"I don't know," Ginny Weasley looked at her brother with surprise. " but the sorting hat-" 

"he must have put it under a spell," thought Ron out loud. " of course. Hi Hermione!" 

A girl with very bushy brown hair that was sitting in front of him, discussing the NEWTs with Dean Thomas turned to him.

"can the sorting hat have an imperius curse on it?" 

Hermione stared at him with confusion, before realizing were he was going with that statement. "Of course not, the Hogwarts founder made sure of that. It's completely unbiased. " 

"well, it must be possible to persuade!" called Ron desperately.

"Oh, I see the problem," laughed Ginny. "you're afraid of sleeping in the same dorm with him!" Ron blushed, murmuring something like- "-not afraid, just unsettled." Both Ginny, and Hermione laughed.

"well he can't be really bad, can he?" asked Neville Longbottom, who also shared a room with Ron, Dean, and Seamus Finnigan. No one answered to that. They all looked over at the Apprentice, fearful.

Right then, Professor McGonagall came and whispered something in his ear. Immediately he stood up to follow her.

"He gives me the creeps," said Ginny with a shudder.

"He's like a machine," added Hermione. Neville winced. Ron looked at the hooded figure, leaving the great hall behind the transformations teacher. There was something wrong with that kid, that was for sure.

"Sit down, please." offered Dumbledore gently. Apprentice sat down immediately, with no sound. Professor McGonagall made a face behind him. She noticed the strange obedience, too.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. " said Dumbledore. Apprentice made no reactions. "I am your headmaster." again, the boy said nothing. "What do you think of Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore politely. It was very hard not pushing the youth into anything. He seemed to be somewhat mechanical.

" I came to Hogwarts to learn, nothing else. " said the Apprentice after a short pause. Dumbledore smiled to himself.

"Surly you don't mean that," he grinned at the hooded boy. But he got no answer.

"why don't you put that hood off?" asked Dumbledore after a few long moments. It was difficult to read minds and face expressions with that hood covering the boy's head. The old man was beginning to wonder if there was a protective spell on it.

"I can't." said the boy simply. McGonagall looked at him meaning fully, as if saying- "see?" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly to her, before looking at the boy once more.

"why not?" he asked.

" Master said so." the boy seemed to see that as very obvious.

" what would happen if you disobeyed your master, lord Voldemort?" The child looked at him blankly. Or so it seemed. He couldn't really tell under the hood.

After long moments of hesitation, the Apprentice uncovered his right hand. On it was tattooed a silver snake. Dumbledore brought his hand closer to the exposed skin. The Apprentice didn't flinch as the long figures examined his arm.

"I see." said Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair once again. "what else can't you do?" 

The Apprentice thought this over for a few more seconds. "In the school, you will be with other students. You will never take your hood up. You will not talk to anyone unless they approach you first. You are going to do what ever it takes to get Dumbledore to trust you. You are not to act suspiciously. Act like everyone else, don't attract attention to yourself. You're going to talk to the other students only to get information from them, or to earn their trust. Nothing else. If you disobey me, I'll know. and it will hurt you more then it hurts me. " Master's words ringed in his ears. What out of all that information could he let out?

"I can't talk to anyone about anything besides my studies." that seemed safe enough. Dumbledore's blazing eyes flashed, as if he heard everything that went through Apprentice's mind. "I see. " said the headmaster again.

"what is your name?" he asked.

"Apprentice." came the answer. Dumbledore hid a frown.

"who gave you that name?" he asked. " did you ever had another name?" 

"No. Master said my name is Apprentice. " a dark shadow pass Dumbledore's face. This child didn't doubt his master at all. He didn't seem to even consider disobeying Lord Voldemort. Or didn't he dare?

"what else do you know about yourself? About your past? " asked Dumbledore.

" I don't like to talk about my past," said Apprentice automatically, in what seemed like a recited tone. "I am seventeen years old. Lord Voldemort is my family. I lived with him since I can remember. I am his apprentice, and I came to Hogwarts to learn, nothing else. " 

Now Dumbledore was sure. This youth repeated things he have already said. He was reciting something well practiced. Voldemort made sure he wouldn't let out anything important.

"nothing else?" continued the old man.

"No." Apprentice said.

"I see. Well, I suppose that's it. You can go back to the feast now. Do you know the way?" the Apprentice nodded. "Very well. Goodbye. "

The Apprentice turned and left without a word. Professor McGonagall looked after him thoughtfully.

"well, Dumbledore?" she demanded. "what do you think?" 

Dumbledore signed. " He seems… like an Inferi," he said honestly. McGonagall shuttered, and came to sit in front of him. " But he is human. He wouldn't have been sorted other ways. " 

"So what do you think is wrong with him?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

" I don't think he's evil, Minerva," he admitted. " he seemed lost. You remember how Voldemort acted to his followers: imagine how he would act to a child? If what he said was true, if he was kidnapped, or found, or adopted, as a baby- how would Lord Voldemort act to an infant?" McGonagall looked bewildered.

"I didn't think of it that why," she said slowly. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

" And, did you see that tattoo?" he asked. " it has dark magic on it. If Voldemort is displeased with him, he can punish him through it. I'm not absolutely sure, but most likely it's more painful then the Crucio curse." McGonagall gasped. That was unthinkable.

"I suggest you talk to your students, Minerva," hinted Dumbledore. "If they give this boy a hard time…" 

"you mean you believe he's… decent?" she asked, surprised.

"I believe a lot of things. " stated the headmaster. "none of them is absolute." 

"you must have a general idea," argued McGonagall.

Dumbledore signed deeply. " I believe," he started. " that he could possibly be a kidnapped slave."

"Ron, you look exhausted." said Hermione with a worried tone.

" I am." he answered heavily, almost falling on the armchair, trying to keep his eyes open.

"what's wrong? " asked Ginny.

"Couldn't sleep," answered Dean for him. He followed Ron down the stairs and into the common room.

"not with that maniac around," added Seamus, who was followed by Neville. They were all yawning and barely standing from lack of sleep.

"Maybe you guys should go to the infirmary," suggested Hermione. "you don't look so good…" 

" Where's he now?" Ginny asked, over the boy's groans.

" bloody bastard left in the middle of the night," murmured Ron with a frown. "came back just when I was about to fall asleep." 

"He's up there," answered Neville. " just staring at the door. Sitting there and staring." he shuddered with disgust.

"he seriously scares me," said Ginny. She looked at the stairs with weary.

"He scares you?" laughed Dean. "you weren't there! When we got in he just stared at the beds like he never saw anything like them- he didn't get undressed, slept with his shoes, the git. He didn't move once during the night, didn't make a sound ! It was bloody creepy, I swear." 

"I was sure he's waiting for us to fall asleep, and murder us just like that," shivered Seamus. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't understand how they could let you- know- who's apprentice in the castle, " she said. " I mean- they should have him arrested!" 

"maybe they thought they could catch you know who when he brings him over. " suggested Dean.

"ya, he wasn't on the train. believe me, I checked. Over and over. " added Ron.

"well they obviously didn't. now get him out of here!" exclaimed Ginny.

"maybe they did?" Everyone stared at Neville, who blushed. " I mean, we don't know if they caught you- know- who or not…" 

"true," agreed Seamus.

"oh no he's coming!" winced Ginny looking at the stairs. And sure enough, the Apprentice was standing there, looking at them. At least it looked like he was. But who can tell, with that hood up all the time?

"Who invited you?" demanded Ron. Seeing Hermione wasn't going to stop him, like she usually did, he smiled evilly. "well?" 

"I didn't know you need an invitation." said the hooded kid. They all burst out laughing.

"you've got to be kidding!" jeered Dean.

"are you a mentally challenged? Tell us, won't you!" mocked Seamus. The Apprentice just stood there, unmoving.

"Why won't you crawl back to your precious master?" demanded Ron. "no body wants you here. They're probably gonna kick you out the second they get you- know- who," the others gave the kid a hateful look. "are you deaf? " continued Ron. Apprentice didn't move. "I said get out of here! No one needs you! Go back to were you came from! Stupid prat, " the others laughed, giving Apprentice loathsome glares.

Hesitantly, he passed the empty common room and towards the portrait. He didn't quit understand. What were they doing? They weren't physically hurting him: he knew that feeling good enough to know that from something else. But still, he felt his face turn hot. He wanted to hurt them, too. Why were they calling him names? Why were they telling him to go away? Master said he had to stay there. Didn't they know that? Or didn't they know Master?

The thought stroke him as impossible. He couldn't imagine life with out Master's instructions. How would he know what to do? How to act? Master was a god in his eyes: he didn't know any way to live without him.

He started running towards the Great Hall. Thoughts like that were dangerous. If Master found out he was even thinking about living without him- functioning without him…no. better not even go there.

Behind him, he could hear the others laughing their heads off.


	3. October

****

there we go! thank you everyone who reviewed, you're awesome! this story is going to be (obviously) about 10 chapters, each chapter one month. I wonder how many reviews it will get... personaly I don't care. it's too fun to write for me to abandon...

October

"Ron, you look exhausted." said Hermione with a worried tone.

" I am." he answered heavily, almost falling on the armchair, trying to keep his eyes open.

"what's wrong? " asked Ginny.

"Couldn't sleep," answered Dean for him. He followed Ron down the stairs and into the common room.

Hermione looked at them both with clear annoyance. "again?" she demanded.

"not with that maniac around," added Seamus, who was followed by Neville. They were all yawning and barely standing from lack of sleep.

"Maybe you guys should go to the infirmary," suggested Hermione. "you don't look so good… you didn't sleep well for weeks…" 

"Where is he now?" Ginny asked, over the boy's groans.

" bloody bastard left in the middle of the night," murmured Ron with a frown. "came back just when I was about to fall asleep..." 

"He's up there," answered Neville. " just staring at the door. Sitting there and staring." he shuddered with disgust.

"he seriously scares me," said Ginny. She looked at the stairs with weary.

"He scares _you_?" laughed Dean. It wasn't a cheerful laugh. "you weren't there! When we got in the first day of school, he just stared at the beds like he never saw anything like them- he didn't get undressed, slept with his shoes, the git. He doesn't moveat all during the night, doesn't make a sound ! It was bloody creepy, I swear." 

"I'm sure he's waiting for us to fall asleep, and murder us just like that," shivered Seamus. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't understand how they could let you- know- who's apprentice in the castle, " she said. " I mean- they should have him arrested!" 

"maybe they thought they could catch you know who when he brings him over. " suggested Dean.

"yeah, he wasn't on the train ride here. believe me, I checked. Over and over. " added Ron.

"well they obviously didn't. now get him out of here!" exclaimed Ginny.

"maybe they did?" Everyone stared at Neville, who blushed. " I mean, we don't know if they caught you- know- who or not…" 

"true," agreed Seamus.

"oh n,o he's coming!" winced Ginny looking at the stairs. Sure enough, the Apprentice was standing there, looking at them. At least it looked like he was. But who can tell, with that hood up all the time?

"Who invited you?" demanded Ron. Seeing Hermione wasn't going to stop him, like she usually did, he smiled evilly. "well?" 

"I didn't know you need an invitation." said the hooded kid. They all burst out laughing.

"you've got to be kidding!" jeered Dean.

"are you a mentally challenged? Tell us, won't you!" mocked Seamus. The Apprentice just stood there, unmoving.

"Why won't you crawl back to your precious master?" demanded Ron. "nobody wants you here. They're probably gonna kick you out the second they get you- know- who," the others gave the kid a hateful look. "are you deaf? " continued Ron. Apprentice didn't move. "I said get out of here! No one needs you! Go back to were you came from! Stupid prat, " the others laughed, giving Apprentice loathsome glares.

Hesitantly, he passed the empty common room and towards the portrait. He didn't quit understand. What were they doing? They weren't physically hurting him: he knew that feeling good enough to know that from something else. But still, he felt his face turn hot. He wanted to hurt them, too. Why were they calling him names? Why were they telling him to go away? Master said he had to stay there. Didn't they know that? Or didn't they know Master?

The thought stroke him as impossible. He couldn't imagine life with out Master's instructions. How would he know what to do? How to act? Master was a god in his eyes: he didn't know any way to live without him.

He started running towards the Great Hall. Thoughts like that were dangerous. If Master found out he was even thinking about living without him- functioning without him…no. better not even go there.

Behind him, he could hear the others laughing their heads off.

* * *

" Bloody traitor!" 

"pathetic scumbag!" 

"answer, you git!" 

" Stupid-" 

"that's enough!" Professor McGonagall was standing betweens the group of Gryffindors and Apprentice. Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, and Longbottom, were busily calling the silent youth names. he didn't answer them, a thing she respected: but she could see him shrinking into his sit a little every time. Hermione Granger, her star pupil, quickly came to the defense of her friends.

"Professor, none of them sleptwellfor days. They say he creeps them out-" 

"that's enough, Mrs. Granger." said McGonagall coldly. They were in Transformation class. The bell was about to ring any second, and the four Gryffindors somehow got in a fight with the Apprentice from the back of the class. It was time, so soon, to have a little chat.

"Class," she said, " you are dismissed. Go straight to the great hall, lunch should already be ready The five of you, stay here. " She stood there silently while everyone else hurried out side, giving the 5 lone seventh years pitying looks.

"come on. Follow me." she told them, leading them to her office. She motioned them to sit, while she stood before them.

" Someone, explain." she demanded. No one spoke. Not even Granger. McGonagall avoided sneering. How pathetic. "Is there _any reason_ for you to fight with the new kid that _didn't do anything to you!_?" she demanded, frustrated.

"he's you know who's apprentice- bloody hell!" called Weasley.

"watch your language!" she called, making him shut up. She toke a big breath, sitting at her desk, and tried to figure out what to say first.

"what do you know about this kid?" she asked finally. The exchanged looks.

"he's you know who's apprentice," said Finnigan hesitantly.

"exactly. " agreed McGonagall. " how would you act if you were you know who's apprentice?"

The exchanged looks, speechless. Satisfied of the reaction, she continued.

"most of you heard about how you know who acts to his followers," she said, repeating what Dumbledore told her. " how do you think he acts to people who lives with him every day, week after week, year after year?" 

They still said nothing.

"answer me." she demanded coldly. they exchanged looks again.

"I heard he uses Crucio curses on death eaters when they mess up," said Longbottom shakily.

"he does." said McGonagall simply.

"or he would hit them with other curses," added Granger, with the same tone.

"he does." said McGonagall again.

"and that he kills them if they try to get away," whispered Weasley after a short pause.

"Very true." agreed McGonagall. No one said anything else.

"Who do you think taught this kid magic?" she asked, more gently. They were obviously listening now.

"you know who?" suggested Thomas.

McGonagall nodded. " and how many times do you think he messed up while learning?" she passed, letting it sink in. " how many times do you think he tried to get away?" she paused again. " how do you think he kept this- 'apprentice', at one place?" she paused again. Their faces were a mixture of disgust, dread, and guilt. She was looked at them sternly.

"think about it."

They looked down from her glare.

"now go eat your lunch." she dismissed them, satisfied. They left silently.

Once they were out of ear shot, Ron looked up from the floor. "Wow." was all he said.

"I didn't think of it that way," murmured Hermione, looking up, too. The others just shook their heads.

"should we apologias?" asked Dean quietly.

"yes," said Neville definitely. " we should." 

They entered the great hall to find Apprentice sitting alone at the edge of the table, picking at his food. They went there straight away, ignoring the other student's stares.

"Hi," started Hermione cheerfully, sitting to his right.

"Hi," he answered, moving his hooded head towards her.

"listen, mate- we're sorry about before," started Ron.

"yeah, we didn't mean it," added Dean. Apprentice looked from one to the other, surprised and confused.

"what are you guys doing other here?" askeda voice from behind them. They turned to see Ginny coming over with uncertainty.

"I'll up date her," volunteered Dean, taking Ginny for a talk a few yards away.

"So… what are you up to?" asked Ron, making conversation. Apprentice looked at him.

"I'm eating," he said unsurely.

"right. " said Ron quickly, blushing.

"what's your name again?" asked Seamus politely.

"Apprentice." was the cold answer.

"no, seriously," smiled Dead, who just came back with Ginny. She was smiling a little uncertain smile.

"I am serious," he said, somewhat bewildered.

"Oh," blushed Dean, talking no more.

There was an awkward silence.

"so… do you play Quidditch?" asked Hermione. The others smiled at her with delight. Typical to Hermione, finding a topic they all shared the joy of.

"what's that?" asked the kid. The delight on everyone's faces grew to true happiness.

"you don't know what it is?" smiled Ginny. " well- let me tell you-" 

"it's a game on play on brooms," started Dean.

"there are 6 goals, and two teams, 7 players in each-" continued Seamus.

"you need to get the Quaffle into the hoops of the other team-" Ron went on.

"that's the chasers, there are three of them-" 

"and one seeker, he looks for the snitch-" 

" a tiny golden ball that really tricky to catch-" 

"it gets each team 150 points…."

Apprentice was bewildered. He was in the Quidditch pitch, looking at Dean Seamus, Ron and Ginny fly around on their brooms. Hermione and Neville were in his right and left. He was holding a broom in his hand.

Master- or Voldemort, as he should call him now- never said anything about Quidditch. but he did say to get the other's to trust him. And flying on this broom will definitely get them to trust him, at least more then they did now.

Plus, he was just aching to try it. He wanted to more then he wanted to eat as all that amazing food appeared on the plateson his first day there. He didn't know if he could stand another second on the ground with this broom in his hand.

Inhaling deeply, he kicked off.

His breath was taking away the moment his feet left the ground. He felt strange. There was a strange yet comforting tingle inside him. He wanted to laugh, like the others were doing. He never laughed before. Never.

He felt happy.

Happy and free.

Free.

He went up. Up and up- as far as he could go. He loved it! It was unbelievable- the feeling was endless! The sky was endless! He couldn't get enough of it- he wanted to never get down! Never to see another building again, not a tree, not people- not Master-

A screeching pain shot through his body, concentrating in his right arm.

He started to fall.

"_What_ _happened?"_ demanded Madam Pomfrey, looking at the 6 kids in front of her, eyes blazing.

Behind her was an unconscious child. They said he called himself Apprentice. He was in deep, continuous pain. She knew what caused it- and she was terrified.

"We don't know!" cried Ginny Weasley, almost in tears. " we were out on the Quidditch pitch- an he started to fly, and then he just fell! Screaming and-" 

"What happened, Poppy?" the headmaster entered quickly, hurrying to the unconscious kid on the bed, giving them all a stern, questioning look. Fortunately, he didn't look angry- just concerned. Very concerned.

"Albus- it's that tattoo" explained Madam Pomfrey, pulling the robe's sleeve, uncovering the silver snake. Dumbledore run his fingers over it, and a shadow past his face.

"Ms. Granger," he said, not looking at the trembling girl. "you are the head girl. What happened?" 

With a shaking voice and tears in her eyes, Hermione explained.

"what happened, Professor?" she pleaded once she was done. The headmaster signed, shaking his head helplessly. He just finished making some complicated spells over the tattoo, trying to make it disappear. It didn't work, as he predicted. The tattoo was dark magic he couldn't temper with.

"It seems that while he was flying, your friend has disobeyed his master, lord Voldemort. " he said gravely. They shuddered by the name, and looked at him, terrified. "this.. 'tattoo', is design to cause pain," he explained. " it can be more painful then a Crucio curse, at times." they gasped. Ginny let out a sob.

"can you stop it?" asked Ron, looking at Dumbledore with entreating eyes. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"it's very advanced dark magic, that is designed so only the caster can stop it. " he said. "it will stop once Lord Voldemort will decide your friend was punished enough. " They gasped again, horrified. He looked over at them with gentle eyes.

"I think you should go back to your common room," he said softly. " we will tell you when he wakes up."

One after the other, they left.

Ginny was shaking uncontrollably, and sobbing. Ron came and hugged her silently.

"how can he do that? " she whispered with shook. "how can he hurt him like that?" Hermione let out a little cry.

"that's worst then house elves," she said quietly. "he's like his slave- he can't even think freely…" 

No one said a thing while the girls cried. They got to the Gryffindor tower, skipping the noisy common room and going straight to the boy's dorm. They sat there for a long time.

"maybe there's something in his bag," said Neville suddenly. They looked at him. " you know, to stop it or something. " 

"worth a try," said Ron, going over to the black trunk. He searched in it for a few long moments.

"there's nothing in it!" he called, somewhat angrily. "nothing! No photos, no… nothing! Only school staff and robes!" 

"what?" exclaimed Dean, going over there, too. He looked inside.

"I don't get!" continued Ron, vexed. " doesn't he have any memories? Any staff, you know, Christmas presents- something?" he looked around helplessly.

They looked at him with the same expressions. Blank and terrified.

Dean sat down again, shaking his head. "nothing," he confirmed Ron's statements.

They sat there in silence.

"I'm going to see if he's awake," said Ginny after a very long time. She left, and the others followed.

When they got to the infirmary, they found Apprentice lying in the bed alone, Madam Pomfrey no where in sight. They came closer wearily.

"Hi," whispered Hermione, just like she did that afternoon. But this time, there was no answer.

"you betrayed me… "

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" 

"wants to rebel now, do you? Never to see me again… run away…" 

"no! it was just a -" 

"don't you dare talk back to me!" 

"I'm sorry… it was mistake… please… please stop…" 

"you need more punishment. You would die, if you weren't important. " 

"please… Master…" 

A cold, chilling laugh filled his subconscious's ears.

He woke up with a gasp, looking around wildly.

He was in a white room. Very white room. He was lying on a comfortable bed, surrounded by sleeping people.

In the dark, he recognized them. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny. What were they doing here?

It toke sometimes for his memories to return. He thought of rebelling, and Master heard. He had his punishment. Master explained it to his sub conscience. And now it was over. He must be in the infirmary. But what were the other's doing here?

Ginny rose a sleepy head, looking at him without really realizing who he was. When she did, she jumped with a yelp, scaring him.

"you're awake!" she screamed, hugging him. He felt his face turn warm again, but this time it was nice. Really nice.

The others were waking up, too. They grinned at him, happy he was awake. But why? He didn't understand.

"what are you so happy about?" he asked, confused. They weren't Master, he realized. He can ask them questions!

"that you're awake, silly!" laughed Hermione. " you scared us! "

"Why do you care?" he asked, not quite understanding.

"well, you're sort of… nice, once we get past your- 'I'm a stone' layers," smiled Ron. The others laughed, too.

Apprentice didn't understand. Master never cared. And Master was always right. Always.

Hermione was looking at the hooded boy with relief. She was sure he would die. He might not have been a friend yet, but he wasn't evil. Finding that out was the best thing that could have possibly happened to them. She was so scared for the boys, that he might hurt them somehow… but he wasn't evil. Ron was slightly exaggerating, of course. They had no clue what this kid was like. He didn't say much. But he wasn't evil. And everyone that's good deserve people caring for him.

She inspected him through fully as they led him to the Gryffindor tower. He wasn't even trembling. He was so used to pain… it sent a chill down her spine. How can anyone torture someone like that?

Once in the dorm, they all fall asleep immediately. They weren't worried to be murdered. Not anymore. 

**_(A/N- To emotional? sure it is! but think how terrified it would be to see someone falling off abroom, screaming in pain. doesn't matter if he's your friend or not, does it?)_**

* * *

Professor McGonagall looked around at the silent students.

"As you all well know, You know Who is alive and active." she started, giving a look to Apprentice. Though she couldn't see his expression, she figured it was blank and emotionless.

The poor youth has been that way for weeks. He would barely talk, and eat little. She had the eery filling he was watching her. Talking about it with Dumbledore, he confirmed her worries. Why else would the Dark Lord send his apprentice to Hogwarts?

She looked at him coldly.

"there fore, " she continued, talking to all the Gryffindor students. She was standing in front of the fire in their common room, just like every other head of house was doing in any other common room, explaining the new Ministry policy. "the Minister thought it necessary you all, or at least, all of you who can, will become animagus. " 

A murmur of excitement swept the room. McGonagall made a face. The idea was purely ridicules in her eyes. Animagus training was hard and long. She doubted any of the students could complete it. She also wasn't positive how it will help them on the field. But the Minister was trying to do the best he can, and upgraded all the school classes to defense and other useful methods.

"you have probably already noticed the many signs placed all over the school, naming this as the first day of training. It is. I will start with the seventh, sixth and fifth years. When we are done, I'll call the fourth, third, and second year. All first years must go to the great hall now, seeing that's where their training will be held tonight. You'll need a wand." 

And that was another thing. First years? They wanted to get first years to become animagus? Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable.

It toke some time, but finally, around 30 of the oldest students were standing in front of her.

"Animagus training is hard and unpredictable," she warned them. "most of you would probably not be able to change." some students moved uncomfortably. She fought the urge to snort. "stand in ready positions," she called. "breath in and out to my count. You inhale for 4 counts, hold it for another four, and then breath out for 4." she looked at them sternly, challenging anyone to object. As usual, no one did. She started counting.

Barely a few minutes past, and already she saw some 5th years get tired of the excise. She raised her voice, letting them know she was watching them.

"one, two , three, fou-" 

"Professor, why are we doing this?"

She turned her immense gaze to an innocent 6th year.

"It's to get you relaxed and open minded," she answered coldly. "once you all recruit that state of mind, which might possible take a few long years, it will be easier for you to 'let your soul roam free, resulting in it coming out as your new animagi form.' " she quoted dryly. Some people laughed, but they quieted down under her gaze.

"did that answer your question?" she demanded. The trembling boy nodded, getting back to his peers.

"one, two, three, four…" 

Apprentice was tempted to glance at the out spoken 6th year. But he didn't. the Professor was counting again- so he had to breath. And relax.

He still couldn't believe that kid spoke out like that! He was surprised the Professor didn't raise her wand at him and done the Crucio curse right there. He supposed it wasn't the time or the place to do it. Surly she'll punish him later.

Apprentice winced, filling great pity for the poor boy.

Meanwhile, he was trying to concentrate on the exercise, which was plenty complicated by itself. He had to reach some kind of a state of mind. What in the world did that mean? Voldemort never told him to reach a state of mind. He just gave him the spell to do. Pretty simple, really. Well, the instructions were, anyway- the spells were much harder.

A state of mind which will let his mind roam free.

Roam free.

Wasn't that what he was doing on that broomtwo weeks ago ago? Roaming free. Were did it get him? This wasn't something he should be doing. Not at all.

But he can't disobey his teacher- because that will mean he's disobeying Master!

This is very infuriating. 

He has to complete the exercise, no matter what. He would be punished later, most likely, but he had to complete it. Whatwill the Professor do if he couldn't do it? Would she hurt him, like Master always did?

The strange thing about Hogwarts was- there wasn't any pain. People lied left and right, making excuses, not completing assignments. But they never got punished. 'detention' was punishment here. Apprentice dreaded getting it. What horrors could be done during 'detention'? what pain will come upon those poor students who got them?

Only the thought of how Master would act if Apprentice acted like those other students terrified him.

Now back to the exercise. He needed to search his mind, to find his soul. Something like that. No, that exactly. He forgot instructions! Unbelievable. Lucky master wasn't-

He is doing it again! He's thinking rebellious thoughts about Master! Should stop, right now. The exercise. Back to the exercise.

Find his soul. Hmmm. That's what the hat said to do, too. Then… his soul would come out in animgi form? Did that mean Master's soul was a snake? He has seen him lots of time as a snake, as master gave him books about animagus. It must be.

Than what was his soul like? The hat said he was like a plant. Would he change to a plant, than? It will be pretty useful for camouflage. Master will be pleased.

He hoped.

Hope! He was hoping! Unbelievable. These kids, this people- they were getting to him. Master made it clear hope was for the weak. Hope was useless. Acts were better.

Oh dear. What would master say when he finds out Apprentice was turning into one of them?

Oh no. that will not be a good thing. Not at all.

But of course Apprentice will tell him. He must. other ways, Master would hurt him.

As simple as that.

Now about that exercise.

It probably involve concentration. Which he was defiantly not having. Inhale… hold… release…. Inhale…

**_(A/N- sorry for disturbing you. this just shows how Apprentice is starting to have strange thoughts... become more huuman. Hogwarts is definitly getting to him. )_**

* * *

"Hermione?" 

"hmmm?" 

"what exactly is animagus, again?" 

"Ron!" 

"What?" 

She looked at him sternly.

"we studied it so much last year!" she scolded. He blushed 

"I know…I just forgot." 

She rolled her eyes. "it means you change to the animal that's most like your true self." 

"Ha?" Ron looked at her.

"like…" she looked around for an example. Apprentice looked at her. He seemed to be wanting to say something, but holding back.

He did that a lot, thinking back. He never talked without being talked to , first. Hermione wondered if it was one of Voldemort's awful rules.

"Apprentice, do you have an example for me?" she asked sweetly, smiling at her. Ron breathed in quickly for some reason. Whatever.

"Voldemort's animagus form is a snake," said Apprentice. She got the odd feeling he was smiling at her. _Smiling_. "and his true self is really snake… you know, clever… but sort of… wicked." 

She smiled at him reassuringly, going back to Ron.

Apprentice felt an anger rush flooding his mind. Master heard. Oh no… Master heard! But he wasn't being punished… why?

"and that's what an animagus is. " concluded Hermione.

"Get out of there." hissed a voice in his mind. Master's voice.

"I need to go," said Apprentice suddenly. Ron and Hermione looked up at him, surprised.

"o... kay," said Hermione unsurely.

"where to?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." answered Apprentice simply. Slight pain shot throw his hand when he said that, and he squeezed it tightly as he left the room. The two others looked after him wearily.

"do you think he shouldn't have said that?" wondered Ron out loud. Hemione looked at him, thoughtful.

"I mean, that Voldemort's an animagus," explained Ron. Hermione thought it other.

"I don't think he was aloud to say it," she agreed, slightly scared.

"should we tell Dumbledore?" worried Ginny, who was sitting right besides them. The three exchanged looks.

"yes," said the two older students together.

"get the others, and let's go." ordered Ron, standing to go get Dean. The girls did the same.

"Hi! Seamus!" called Ginny.

"what?" came the answer from across the room. Ginny went there, while Hermione left in search of Neville.

"come on, we need to go to Dumbledore." she said, drugging him from a chess tournament, all the way to the fat lady.

"all the teachers are in a conference," he informed her. "they won't let you talk to him for another few hours, unless it's an emergency." 

Ginny stopped, looking worried.

"is it an emergency?" he asked, uncertain.

"we don't know, she explained, just as the others joined them. "Apprentice told as something about You -know- who, and then he just left. Just like that." 

"that's why you toke me away from my game?" demanded Seamus angrily.

"he was holding his hand like it really hurt," added Ron.

"oh." was the sheepish answer.

"should we go after him?" Dean looked around, biting his lower lip.

"yes," said Ron, Hermione, and Ginny together. They exchanged amused looks.

"ok then," said Dean. "which way?"

* * *

_"I never gave you permission to say that,"_ stated Voldemort evilly.

"I am sorry, my lord- I had to say something," excused Apprentice, trembling with fear.

"you wanted to say that!" yelled Voldemort in his mind.

"No! Master! Never!"

"Don't lie to me, Apprentice!" called Master_. "go to the dark forest. Follow my instructions until you get there." _

Apprentice didn't dare question this. But the question was in his mind. He was _thinking_ it. He wanted to ask it! But he can't. he won't…

"left." said Master in his mind. He was inside the forest, and followed Master with no hesitation. This was Master. There was no questioning him: he knew everything. And besides, he was in enough trouble as it was.

_"you__ are thinking!"_ called Voldemort in his mind._"since when do you _think_? I didn't instruct you to think! Your job is to do what I say, Apprentice! You are not to question me! You are not to get in touch with those Gryffindors! You don't need their trust- you need Dumbledore's! don't forget that!__"_

"yes, Master." said Apprentice. He waited for the pain in his right hand- but it didn't come. What was going on? Why wasn't Master punishing him?

Voldemort's voice continued to give him instructions, and Apprentice followed.

The dark lord was worried. Apprentice never disobeyed him. He needed a clear minded slave, not another full of thoughts death eater! He would teach that boy a lesson… 

"stop." he said. Apprentice stopped. Then it suddenly hit him. The voice wasn't in his mind anymore.

Lord Voldemort was in the Dark Forest.

Apprentice started trembling uncontrollably. So this is why he wasn't punished yet. Master planed a bigger punishment, and he was including it all in it. He did it only once before, years ago.

Apprentice was eleven. Master has worked him to death on some very advanced spell, and Apprentice wasn't able to do it at all. Not even a little. So Master hurt him. Over and over. And he didn't leave any food behind. It was usual, of course. what wasn't usual, was that then, Apprentice had a dream.

A woman was standing over him. She was crying. From far away, Apprentice heard a fight, between Maser and someone else. A man, it seemed. It was a few long moments after that the fight broke into the room were he was lying in the woman's arms.

Master and the man were dueling furiously. finally, master sent a Crucio curse to the man, causing him to fall down in pain. Master kept the spell on the man, until he was unconscious. It toke barely a few minutes. All the while, the woman started to run, carrying Apprentice with her. Master followed her, laughing maniacally. He cornered her in another room.

"I don't have to hurt you," said Master. The woman screamed, getting out her wand, and sent a spell at him. Master blocked it, laughing. "very well," he said, and sent an imperiouse curse at her. She resisted for a short time, but finally he won her over. Crying and screaming, she handed him Apprentice. Master laughed again.

And then, it all went black.

When Master found out about the dream, Master didn't say anything. He was still mad about the other day's embarrassing failure. Instead, he just moved his wand a little, and said Crucio.

But it wasn't the normal, short version. It hurt more, and Master didn't take away his wand for what felt like hours. When he finally left, Apprentice was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Master left him like that for a long time, a few days, maybe, before he healed him. That was the last dream Apprentice ever had.

"stand up straight, boy," hissed Voldemort from somewhere in front of him, bringing Apprentice back to the present. The boy, still trembling, did so.

"are you thinking of betraying me?" asked Voldemort dangerously. Speechless, Apprentice shook his head.

"then what are all those thoughts, boy!" screamed Master. Apprentice winced, terrified.

"you are going to pay for your… misbehavior," said Master. "you are going to remember the rules I gave you!" 

The pain started in his right arm, more painful then when he was flying. Thoughts shot through his mind. He had to get away. He had to-

The pain became even more intense, and Apprentice fall on his knees.

"stand up!" barked Voldemort. Apprentice tried, but he legs wouldn't hold him.

"I said stand up!" yelled Voldemort, raising his wand. Apprentice was shoved at a tree trunk violently, his body spread out by the force of the spell. Another wave of the wand, and his hands were attached to the trunk by knifelike vines.

"you will remember who is your Master!" called Voldemort, sending an Crucio curse at Apprentice. That, combined with the pain from his arm, which crept through his body like poison, caused Apprentice to scream with pain. Master laughed.

"I have new rules for you," he yelled over the noise of the Crucio spell, which he kept on Apprentice. " you do not talk to anyone but your teachers. You do not write to them, or communicate in any way. You do not sit next to them during meals- you sit away, and if thy come to talk to you, you leave. You do not talk about me to any of the teachers. You say you don't know anything. And you definitely, not, think, of running away!" with that, the spell became more brutal, channeling Master's anger into Apprentice. It was raging and painful. Apprentice kept screaming, though Master made sure he heard every word.

"The only thing you are aloud to tell them is what I told you before. What you told Dumbledore. Not about the head quarters, not about your cell, not about my cave. Nothing, do you understand? _Nothing! _And if they ask you- say you don't know. Do not call me Voldemort- I am Master to you! Do you understand? _Do you understand?" _

"yes!" gasped Apprentice. He was panting for air, and still screaming. "yes!" 

Master smiled wickedly. He knew the message hit its target. And now, for the finishing touch.

The knifelike veins disappeared, and the pain was gone as suddenly as it appeared. Apprentice fall the long way down, crumbling with torment as he hit the ground. Master laughed.

"Stand up," he hissed, in the Apprentice's mind again. The poor youth scrambled to his feet, his hands bloody from deep cuts, his whole body refusing him. Master laughed again. He looked Apprentice up and down.

"Sectumsempra!" Apprentice heard him yell nonverbally.

The already badly hurt boy was thrust backwards, blood dripping from a dip cut across his body. Voldemort laughed. "_sectumsempra!" _he thought again. Another cut. Apprentice was barely able to breath. What was this spell? "_sectumsempra! sectumsempra! sectumsempra!" _

Voldemort stepped closer to the dripping body. He looked at his unconscious apprentice with satisfaction.

"and don't you forget it," he hissed, before disapparating back to his cave.

Behind one of the bushed, Ginny Weasley let out a sob.

* * *

"Dumbledore!" cried Ginny, panicky. "Dumbledore!" 

"what's all that racket about!" demanded Professor McGonagall, opening the teacher's lounge's door. Inside, the 2 frightened girls could see all their teachers looking at them with surprise.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore." explained Hermione, who was very pale, but not breathing hard with alarm.

" Professor Dumbledore is in a meeting," stated Professor McGonagall said Simply, and started closing the door.

"please professor! It's about Apprentice!"

McGonagall froze, and stared at them.

"let them in, Minerva," said Dumbledore's gentle voice from inside. McGonagall opened the door slowly.

The room was big. There was a big table in the middle, much like the staff table in the great hall, and every chair was occupied with a teacher, except McGonagall's. They were all staring at the girls with interest, irritation, or concern.

"What's the matter, Ms. Granger? Ms. Weasley?" 

Hermione toke a big breath, but Ginny was faster.

"wesawApprenticeleavingafterhesaidsomethingaboutyouknowwhoandthenhelefttotheforestandwefollowedhimbecauseyouwereinaconferenceandwesawyouknowwhohurtinghimandnowhe'sbleedingintheforest!" 

Every one stared at her.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Dumbledore finally, having caught nothing from the speedy jabber.

"what she meant was- Apprentice was telling as something about you know who, and then he just left, holding on to his tattooed arm." started Hermione, giving Ginny a pitying look. "and we weren't sure what happened, and since you were in a meeting we just followed him. He went to the forest, and we saw you know who shot spells at him, like Crucio!" She finished with fright. Dumbledore looked at her, comprehending all this.

"take me to him," he said about five seconds later. A few teachers shadowed him as he left the room, following a fast paced Hermione and a still weeping Ginny.

"Gallopin' Gorgons!" screamed Madam Pomfrey, as the levitated Apprentice entered her Infirmary, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, and 6 frightened Gryffindor students behind him.

"what in the name of Merlin happened to this boy?" she demanded, looking at Dumbledore sternly as she cleared a bed for the heavily bleeding patient. Though Dumbledore did a general healing, covering the cuts, everything was still dripping with the red substance.

"He was attacked, Poppy," explained Dumbledore gravely. "by his Master." 

Madam Pomfrey gasped, but never stopped working. She summoned various potions and medications, bandages and some more potions. With quick hands and well practiced, significant movement, she started working on the many wounds. The students in the room looked at the motionless body with sick expressions.

"barely a month," murmured McGonagall. "Barley a month since last time…" 

Ginny let out another sob.

"Please, children, might I have a word with you? In my office?" offered Dumbledore softly, leading them outside. They followed, triping on their own, bloody robes. (the boys treid carrying Apprentice up to the castle themselves)

"So." began the headmaster, sitting them down, though he remained standing. "what exactly happened?" 

They all started talking at the same time. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"who saw it the best?" he asked, looking from face to face.

They exchanged looks, but finally, pointed to Ginny.

"ok dear," said Dumbledore softly, going to get something out of a cabinet." can I borrow that specific memory?" She looked at him blankly, through her tears.

"what?" 

"do you know what a pensive is?" he asked, getting a rather large bowl out.

"yes!" exclaimed Hermione before Ginny could say a word. "oh don't worry Ginny. It will just reshow it in that bowl… it's ok." 

Dumbledore nodded." just think of the memory, Ms. Weasley," he instructed. She nodded, closing her eyes in concentration.

Dumbledore was in the process of pulling what looked like a silvery liquidy substance out of Ginny's hair, when Professor McGonagall entered. She stepped in, rather vexed.

"there we go, Ms. Weasley, all done." said Dumbledore cheerfully. "now, I think you would rather stay here…" he smiled at their relief. "will you join me? Minerva?" the professor nodded briskly, and came to stand next to the bowl. With one last look at the kids, they both disappeared inside.

They landed inside the forest. Apprentice was standing in the middle, looking around, trembling slightly. They walked closer.

Suddenly, Voldemort's voice sounded. "stand up straight, boy." he hissed. Apprentice, trembling, did so. 

"are you thinking of betraying me?" asked Voldemort dangerously. Apprentice shook his head, panicky.

"then what are all those thoughts, boy!" screamed Voldemort. The Apprentice winced.

"you are going to pay for your… misbehavior, you are going to remember the rules I gave you!" 

Dumbledore could feel a chill as the tattoo was activated. Apprentice held his hand firmly, obviously in great pain.

"stand up!" barked Voldemort. Apprentice tried, but he couldn't support himself.

"I said stand up!" yelled Voldemort, raising his wand. The poor youth was shoved at a tree trunk violently, his body spread out by the force of the spell. Another wave of the wand, and his hands were attached to the trunk by knifelike vines. McGonagall stiffened.

"you will remember who is your Master!" called Voldemort, sending an Crucio curse at Apprentice and laughed, as Apprentice screamed for the first time.

" I have new rules for you," he yelled, keeping the Crucio spell on Apprentice. " you do not talk to anyone but your teachers. You do not write to them, or communicate in any way. You do not sit next to them during meals- you sit away, and if thy come to talk to you, you leave. You do not talk about me to any of the teachers. You say you don't know anything. And you definitely, not, think, of running away!" with that, Dumbledore noticed the spell becoming more powerful. McGonagall backed away a step.

"The only thing you are aloud to tell them is what I told you before. What you told Dumbledore. Not about the head quarters, not about your cell, not about my cave. Nothing, do you understand? _Nothing! _And if they ask you- say you don't know. Do not call me Voldemort- I am Master to you! Do you understand? _Do you understand?" _

"yes!" gasped Apprentice. His eyes were popping from their sockets, possibly visible through his cut hood. He was panting for air, and still screaming. "yes!" 

Dumbledore felt quit sick, while Voldemort smiled wickedly.

The knifelike veins disappeared, and Apprentice fall the long way down, crumbling with torment as he hit the ground. He who must not be named laughed.

He seemed to be saying something using his Legilimensy, since the poor youth soon scrambled to his feet. Voldemort laughed at his pitiful attempt. He looked Apprentice up and down.

A few seconds later, the already badly hurt boy was thrust backwards, blood dripping from a dip cut across his body. Voldemort laughed. Then, another cut. Apprentice was barely able to breath. It was done three more times, before Voldemort stepped closer to the dripping body. He looked at his unconscious apprentice with satisfaction.

He hissed something, before disapparating.

Ginny Weasley let out a little cry. When they were sure Voldemort was gone, the 6 students came up from behind a bush. They slowly and wearly came nearer the body.

"is he dead?" whispered Dean Thomas. Hermione Granger slapped him.

"of course not!" she whispered angrily.

"we need to call someone!" called a somewhat panicked Seamus Finnigan. Ron Weasley was too busy keeping his sister away from the body to say anything.

"I'll go get Dumbledore," volunteered Hermione. Ginny followed her as she run back to the castle.

"should we carry him to the-" began one of the boys, before the girls disappeared between the trees, and the memory ended.

Dumbledore and McGonagall found themselves standing by the pensieve, with the 6 Gryffindors staring at them, red eyes and somewhat more calm.

"thank you for showing me that, Ms. Weasley," said Dumbledore, as pleasantly as he could. He couldn't master much. "you all can go check on Apprentice, if you wish." they all left in a hurry.

McGonagall fall into one of the chairs.

"Dumbledore," she said weakly.

"I know," he reassured her darkly.

"have you ever seen anything like it?" she demanded, breathing fast with frustration.

"yes, unfortunately. But it was only barley as… merciless," he admitted, sitting in his own chair, by his desk.

"and those instructions…" she continued, looking at Dumbledore with frightened bewilderment. "what does he accomplish by them?"

"he used to have one hundred percent control on… Apprentice." started Dumbledore, disliking the name more then ever. " when he began getting friends, he probably started thinking more. About how all those people live without 'Master', and how they seem to much better then he is for that reason. He had to get the control back. you saw how he did it." a chill crept down his back as he remembered the awful treatment.

"Do you think it was the same as before?" asked McGonagall. " I mean… before he came to Hogwarts?" 

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. " I hope not," he said at last. She shuddered.

There was a long, dreadful silence.

Suddenly, McGonagall frowned. "I could have sworn I saw his eyes just before he fall off that tree…" she mumbled more to herself then Dumbledore. The latter jumped up immediately, and walked to the pensieve briskly. He stared in for a few long moments.

"Minerva," he called, some almost unheard excitement entering his usually calm voice. McGonagall frowned again, walking to the pensieve, were he pointed at something.

Her eyes grew with amazement. "but those are… they are… he is…" 

"emerald green, " smiled Dumbledore, shaking his head with amusement. "and he's the right age, too, I believe." 

"and that's why he won't let him take that hood off! "cried McGonagall, her eyes flashing with understanding. Then, they filled with confusion. "but is it possible?" she asked. "I mean… he was found dead." 

"everything is possible," said Dumbledore, his thoughts racing.

**_well, isn't this obviouse? Ha! I bet everyone already guessed it... it is a HP fic, after all... but stil. if I get 3 reviews saying who Apprentice is (has to be correct!), then I"ll update again this week. if not... who knows when I'll update again? could be months..._**


	4. November Part 1

**_November, Part 1:_**

Ginny Weasley had more then enough of tears.

She was going to stop crying now, thank you very much.

Merlin, that Apprentice boy- why does she have to start crying every time he was punished? Sure, it was horrible to see, and even Hermione shad a tear once in a while, but not every single time! I mean, true. It was unexpected and absolutely terrifying, thinking the darkest wizard of the century was lurking about her friend's mind, but…

She was in the 6th year dorms, lying on her bed, thinking. Ever since Apprentice got out of the infirmary last week, she tried to talk to him. She wanted to ask him what exactly did he do wrong? Tell Hermione and Ron Voldemort was a snake animagus? That didn't seem to deserve such a punishment, that got poor Apprentice 3 weeks in the hospital… nothing deserved it, really…

But Apprentice would simply ignore her. She thought he might somehow be angry with her, but she couldn't figure out way. Because they followed him? It must have been pretty embarrassing, now that she thinks of it. If Darco Malfoy, a Slytherin 7th year, had seen something like that, he would have find the screams of pain rather enjoyable, and mock the poor guy for months later. But they weren't Malfoy! Why would he think they were?

"Ginny?" asked a voice from the dorm's door. Ginny looked up to see Hermione looking at her with pitying eyes.

"Did he start talking yet?" The red head tried to sound jeering, like she didn't care. Then she remembered whom she was talking to. You can't fool Hermione Granger with simply a face expression and some tones.

"Ginny…"

"What?" she demanded. Why was she looking at her like that? So pitying and… Ginevra Weasley was not to be pitied! Merlin, she was one of the best students in her class! She was one of the best seekers Gryffindor ever had! Why the bloody hell couldn't she keep her stupid eyes from leaking? And why was Hermione looking at her like that!

"Look, Gin… I think you need to… well… I think I know why he's not talking to us," started Hermione. Ginny jumped up, trying not to look too interested, with no luck. She stared at Hermione intently.

"Do you remember… what happened in the forest?" asked Hermione. Ginny looked at her, snorting. Of course she remembered! How could she not?

"Well, yeah… err… but do you remember what you know who said?"

"No," admitted Ginny, anger flowing through her overly active blood. "I was too busy looking at the blood, and the-"

"I know, Gin," stopped her Hermione, turning slightly green with the reminder. " But… You know who said that Apprentice had new instructions. A lot of them, I can't remember everything- but he did say he wasn't to talk to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Except for the teachers, I suppose. "

Ginny fall back on her pillows. " That coward," she murmured under her breath. "Too much of a coward to stand up to him…" Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it, backing down. She grabbed a book from her trunk, leaving Ginny alone again.

"The Coward… "

Apprentice was looking around nervously.

Of course, no one could see it behind his hood, but he was searching everyone's faces anxiously. Some of them looked at him with pity, expressing their sympathy. Others already noticed his strange silence. They were either angry, even more pitiful, or confused.

He didn't particularly to like any of those.

He wanted to talk to them, he really did! He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville and everyone that he was ok, and they could stop looking at him with worry all the time. Actually, he was better then ok. He actually got help for the pain this time… if he was back at headquarters he might have had to lay on that dirty floor, losing blood for days before Master ever bothered to heal him. He was grateful, no doubt. But thanks to the new instructions, he couldn't tell anyone that!

He could see Ginny was mad at him. So was Ron. They tried to talk to him a lot at the beginning, and were very upset when he never answered. Bloody hell, he couldn't even make eye contact! How in Merlin's beard was he supposed to make anyone trust him this way?

Honestly, what really worried him was the fact that he couldn't seem to stop thinking. He found himself over contemplate the simples things, like homework assignments or even food. He couldn't stop himself. His mind was beyond his control. It kept… wondering all over the place. He was fantasizing about broom flights, Merlin's beard! It was pure luck Master was busy with his revolution to notice. He was barley entering Apprentice's mind anymore. Only in the fire once a week. Other ways, Apprentice wouldn't have left the infirmary until everyone left for the holydays.

Maybe he couldn't hear him, either? Maybe Master wouldn't notice if he made a tiny little contact with one of them? Surely-

He clutched his hand as pain stork through it. Well, so much for that.

Voices were coming from up stairs. People were coming down to the common room, were he sat, probably about to go to Breakfast soon. It was the first of November, which was some kind of holydays, he was told. Something about the boy who killed, Harry Potter, or something equally as foolish. When he heard people talking about it, they sounded awed and somewhat gloomy. He really didn't get it, though. It was a holyday, not? Or maybe they said it was a memorial day? And why were they remembering someone that killed? Weren't everyone against killing?

"Apprentice," said a surprised Dean. "What are you doing up so early?"

No answer.

"Right…" Dean's voice trailed off. "Are you coming down with us? I heard there are going to be guests this year…"

As an answer, Apprentice stood up, heading for the door. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron followed him. They were having a heated discussion about this Potter fellow. Apprentice didn't catch much of it, since the corridors were absolutely packed with noisy students. He gave up on trying to hear anything as they left the Gryffindor tower.

Reaching the Great Hall, he looked around for the guests. They were seated in the staff table: three men and a woman. Dumbledore was looking at them with interest, exchanging news, it seemed. Pushing them from his mind, Apprentice sat down with the others.

"I'm telling you Seamus, it's all a ripe off! I mean, you know who's alive, isn't he? The kid didn't do anything! And-"

The whole room fell silent as Dumbledore stood up, looking at them all with a slight smile.

" Today," he started, " is the memorial day for Harry James Potter, who was believed to cause the fall of Lord Voldemort. " a few people gasped at the name, but most were already used to the headmaster's ways. They listened carefully.

"As most of you already know, Harry Potter was only a little more then a year old when he died. The death date was October 31- but the body was only found the day after. The story was told by the survivors." Dumbledore looked at one of the man and the woman. " James and Lily Potter, his parents. They came here today, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, in grief. They will stay for one week, in which you may ask them some questions, but do not harass anyone, please." the 4 guests smiled sheepishly. They still looked rather upset, though.

"As you all probably know, " continued the headmaster, " Voldemort is very much alive. The ministry was having debates of this holyday, thinking we might have to stop it. But they came to the conclusion that young Harry Potter was the last person who died in the last war, and Voldemort disappeared after that for years. That, students, is worth remembering.

"With that in mind… let the feast began!"

The plates immediately filled with food. Beef Casserole, bacon, steak, sausage, shepherd's pie, boiled potatoes, fried tomatoes, peas, and various types of puddings as well as much more filled the golden plates while pumpkin juice and even some butterbeer filled the many jars. The students and grown ups started digging in, the normal conversations blazing even louder then usual.

"I can't believe they actually came," said Hermione, looking at the guests. "I mean… to answer our questions? Why?"

"Who cares about that?" demanded Ron, mouth filled with chicken. Hermione gave him a disgusted glare.

He swallowed, looking around the table. "Do you guys realize James and Lily Potter are two of the most respected Aurors in the ministry?"

"And Remus Lupin is the founder of that werewolf school…" added Dean, looking at the graying man talking to James Potter.

"What does Sirius Black do?" asked Neville. Seamus pushed him playfully.

"No one knows, some business for Dumbledore," he said. " He has a lot of connections in the dark side… being a Black and all. He spies for the ministry, I suppose…"

"No he doesn't!" called Ginny, who was sitting straight opposite of Apprentice "he works for Dumbledore. The ministry has nothing to do with it."

"Really? I always thought-"

Apprentice let the conversation drift away from his attention. He didn't eat any of the delicious food on the table, but looked over at the 4 people. Sirius and James were deep in conversation, and Remus was talking to Professor Sprout intensely. Lily, on the other hand, was picking at her food, much like him. She seemed to be thinking deep, dark thoughts. Apprentice found himself wondering about what went through her mind. Was she thinking of her long lost son?

Truth be told, Master never talked about his down fall. Apprentice never heard about the Dark days before he came to Hogwarts- Voldemort wasn't really the bed night story type. He never heard about the boy who killed, or that Master's glory days were ended with a one-year-old baby.

It didn't seem to make sense though. Master was alive, very much alive. But he was killed. ? Was he… waiting, for something? All those years- Apprentice didn't know what Master was doing. He knew nothing out side of his cave. His cell. His prison.

"What do you think we should ask them?" he heard Dean asking, eager.

"Nothing!" called Hermione, as if it was very obvious. "I am not going to remind those poor people of their lost kid-"

"But Hermione! What other chances do we have to know what really happened? They were there! And everyone knows they're not telling the public everything-"

" Ronald Weasley! What happened 16 years ago in their house is none of our business!" she insisted.

"Why not? They made a bloody Memorial Day out of it- should definitely be our business!"

"Ron, think about it! Their son died-"

"Hermione, give me a break! It was 16 years ago!"

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was, Ronald! You are so insensible sometimes-"

"Oh yeah, that's me! The insensible, tactless, dumb git!"

"Absolutely right! And while you're at it-"

"You two sound like an old married couple," said Apprentice finally. He couldn't resist. No one else was saying anything, and the situation was getting ugly. Ignoring both their dumbstruck, hurt looks and the pain in his wrist, he stubbornly stack some fried potatoes in his mouth.

"Great. The first thing he says in months, and it's stupid." murmured Ron. Ginny gave him a look.

"Actually, I agree. You two fight like mom and dad, Ron." Ron glared at her, while Hermione blushed.

"Wait. Don't they have a 5th year Ravenclaw in school right now?" asked Neville, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. " And a second year in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Andy and Michelle Potter," confirmed Hermione. "Andy is Ravenclaw's star beater, and Michelle is a reserve chaser and the best witch in her class. " she added, thinking.

"Poor kids," murmured Seamus. " Must be tough knowing your parents are constantly grieving about a brother you never met."

The table fell silent. Apprentice looked from face to face. The whole Wizarding world was grieving this Harry Potter fellow, he realized. They were all cursing Voldemort. They were all cursing the death eaters.

_They are all cursing me_, he thought, his stomach turning upside down at the thought. _Cursing me for being his apprentice._

_It isn't my fault! _He wanted to yell. _He- he's the first person I ever remember knowing! I was his apprentice since… since I can remember!_

His eyes widened as he realized the others were secretly looking at him. Staring. Blaming. It wasn't his fault!

_What if I apologize? _He thought distantly_. To the Potters. I can say I'm sorry about their son. I can ignore the pain and go ahead and say it. _

_Will they forgive me? Will anyone ever forgive me, although I'm still his apprentice?_

_Probably not. But it's worth a try._

Merlin, he was doing it again. He was thinking. Master is probably busy with something else at the moment. Else wise his arm will be hurting like a long lasting Crucio spell for those thoughts.

He waited until the feast was complete, and the guests were standing up, along with a few other students, who were already heading to their beds. Without a word to the others, (although he really wanted to say something), he followed them secretly.

"Mom! Dad!" called a voice behind them. Lily and James Potter turned around to see their two children, Andy and Michelle, running up to them.

"How are you guys doing?" James forced a smile. "Everything ok with school?" he asked his son, while Michelle was hugging his waist tightly.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Andy, raffling his hair so it will look as if he just got off a broom. He looked at his parents with embarrassment.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Lily, looking at her elder- _no, not elder, second born, _she reminded herself sadly - son with concern.

"Problems with the ladies?" grinned Sirius, who was also walking with them. Lily glared at him, her hurt eyes causing his smile to fade.

"Sorry, Lils," he mumbled, remembering what day it was.

"Mom, you always get so emotional this time of year," mentioned Michelle innocently. Andy stared at her with disbelief. _How could she say something so… true?_

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but yesterday was a very sad day for as all," said Lily, fighting back tears. James put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Well, we just wanted to say hi," murmured Andy, blushing. He wasn't a guy for emotional talk, and his parent's love moments were definitely not a subject he'll like to know about.

"But- I wanted you to meet all my friends!" exclaimed, Michelle, disappointed. "You promised you'll come meet them this year! Oh please… Daddy?"

"Sorry cupcake, " said James, not breaking eye contact with his wife. " me and your mother need to discuss some… private things." he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"But I wanted you to see that new kid!" she pleaded. James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged glares, looking back at her.

"What new kid?" demanded Lily, looking at Andy. He shrugged.

"Oh, just this weird seventh year," he said. " Professor Dumbledore said he was you know who's Apprentice, but that's not true. Right?" he looked at his parents with suspicion. They exchanged looks.

"Of course dear," said Lily hesitantly.

"Good. " signed Andy. "So we'll be going now- _Michelle_," he emphasized.

Grambling and her breathe, the small second year followed him, living Remus, Sirius, and the Potters to continue going towards their temporary 'home' for the next week.

"Was he talking about the kid Dumbledore was debating about back at August?" demanded Lily finally.

"Yes," admitted her husband. "I guess he doesn't fit in so-"

He stopped dead still, looking at the door to their rooms, gripping his wand instinctively. Lily and Sirius followed suit.

"Look at you," said Remus. " What has years of working with dark wizards done to you three?" they blushed under his gaze.

"Hello there, who might you be?" he asked the hooded figure in front of the doors. To himself, he admitted the figure did look like a death eater. But it had no wand, and no mask, although they couldn't see his face.

"Apprentice," said the child. Behind him, Remus heard Sirius murmur: "talk of the devil."

"How can we help you?" asked James with authority. He didn't want Voldemort's apprentice hanging out near their rooms. Only Merlin knows how Dumbledore could let him roam free in the castle.

"I came to apologize," said Apprentice, causing Sirius to drop his wand in surprise.

"What for?" demanded Lily, as cold as ever. She was a trained Auror, not to fall into death eater's traps.

"For your son." Lily closed her eyes. The words were so unemotional. Almost mechanical. And yet, they didn't seem exactly… uncaring. Strange combinations. In any event, no one form Voldemort's army will be permitted to ever mention Harry!

" How dare-!" she heard James start angrily, but Remus stopped him.

"Why would you apologize for that?" he asked gently. James stared at his friend. Remus ignored him.

Apprentice toke a breath before answering.

"I don't support him, if that's what you think." _Master must be very busy, _he thought. _That statement should have earned me more then a night in the hospital._

"You don't? " pondered a bewildered Sirius. Remus gave him an angry look.

"No. " said Apprentice. James still looked suspicious.

"Then why are you his Apprentice?" he demanded coldly.

The hooded head seemed to move a little James's way.

"I've been his apprentice since I can remember," he said quietly.

"You could have left," accused James, unconvinced.

The 17 year old didn't say a thing. Instead, he looked down. After a few moments of silence, he left.

James snorted. Remus looked at him, vexed.

"What did you do that for?" he called.

"Moony! He is Voldemort's-"

"What was he suppose to do about that?"

"Run away!"

"Please James, be reasonable. Do you honestly believe anyone can run away from Voldemort? "

With that, he hurried to pass the door and go to his room.

"Mate, don't fret about it," said Sirius, following Remus, though he was smiling sheepishly at his best friend. "You have every reason to act rudely. He is Voldemort's apprentice. Plus, you are a marauder, after all."

James felt like hitting Sirius, but the latter already disappeared behind the door.

"Was I wrong?" he demanded, turning to his wife. She stared back at him, as if she only just noticed he was there.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Are you alright, Lils?" he looked her over with concern. " You don't look so good…"

"James, he said he was Voldemort's apprentice since he can remember!"

"So?" asked her mystified husband.

"And he's seventeen! Oh, don't you give me that look, James! I know what happened that night! He wasn't dead-"

"Lily, you've been going on about that theory for years," said James, looking at her with sympathy. "But Lils… Harry's dead. They found his body."

"James that was not him!" Lily was now in tears. "Voldemort didn't use the Avada Kedavra on him! He used the imperious on me! He toke him away, I swear on it!" he looked at her with pity. "James…" her voice trailed off. " James, he's not dead. I know he's not."

"It's been 16 years, Lils," whispered her husband. "You can't keep torturing yourself about it." She looked down, while he hugged her.

"Bloody bollocks!" called Ron.

"Ron, why are you making so much noise?" demanded a sleepy Dean. Ron ignored him.

"Did you see this?" he asked, enthusiastic and energetic, although it was early morning.

The others looked at him. "See what?" yawned Ginny.

"There's a Quidditch game today!" he called. Everyone jumped up.

"No way! We barley had any practice done! " Called Ginny, who was the Gryffindor seeker. Dean and Seamus, both chasers, looked just as surprised.

"No, not a house game! The Potters, and Black… they're playing!"

"Yeah right!"

"Got us scared there for a moment, Weasley!"

"As if."

"No way!"

"Aren't they supposed to leave tonight?"

"I'm serious!" he insisted. "Look- they're playing against the best players in the school!"

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione assembled around the billboard, where Ron was standing with a few other, surprised students.

"Awesome! So we're gonna play then, right?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Of course! We're the best players in the school. Gryffindor's the top of the Quidditch games since Ginny got in the team." confirmed Hermione.

Ron didn't mind the detail. "Come on! We need to go to the Quidditch pitch- now!"

They all run out side, followed by a few other enthusiastic players. Apprentice, who just came down the stairs, followed.

"Wow mate, look at them coming!" laughed Sirius, looking at the tens of students running towards them. "They're gonna be upset when we tell them who'll get to play…"

James shook his head. He still didn't understand why he let Sirius talk him into playing. His best friend said it will get his mind off the past, and Remus agreed. But to invite students, too? He was no teacher!

"Al right everyone, calm down!" called Remus, holding up the list of players. "I'm going to call out the people who get to play, and the teams. There's gonna be only one game, maybe two. Don't get you hopes up- James will be captain of one team, and Sirius of the other, and only 12 students will get to play. And only the best. Now, the teams are:

James's team- keeper- Nortase. Chasers- Montague, Cadwallader, and James Potter. Beaters- Andy Potter, Goyle. Seeker- Ginny Weasley,

Sirius's team- keeper- Ron Weasley. Chasers: Demelza, Gartos, and Smith. Beaters- Sirius Black, and Kirke. Seeker- open for discussion."

Just like they predicted, the student body became hysteric. People from every house started yelling, while seekers volunteered eagerly. It toke long minutes, but finally, the chosen kids were up in the air on their brooms, and the other kids were quieted down, ready for tryouts.

"Ok everyone, we're starting with a-"

"How about Apprentice?" asked Dumbledore's pleasant voice. Everyone turned to look at him with shook.

"What?" demanded Sirius, looking from the headmaster to the hooded figure unmoving in the crowd? The poor lad looked rather surprised, although no one could see his face.

" He has shown ability, I believe," said Dumbledore. "Is it not, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger? Your group has noticed it, I presume." they stared at him with shook. "Well?"

"Err…. I guess," stammered Ron. Hermione looked at Apprentice thoughtfully.

"He was pretty fast on the broom," she admitted quietly.

"It's all set then." smiled Dumbledore. The dumbstruck crowd seemed to have woken up.

"Dumbledore, this is ridicules," whispered James urgently over the kid's yells of protest. "He has only been on a broom once in his-"

" I need you to do this for me, James," answered Dumbledore sternly. "I have a theory that can only be confirmed if he flies."

"Well have him take a test, then!" said Sirius angrily. "I will not have Voldemort's apprentice in my team!"

"Voldemort won't let him play unless it will be necessary for the mild cover he possess. It's one game, Mr. Black. I'm sure you can sacrifice that much."

Sirius made a face, but let go of the subject. Both him and James got on their brooms once again.

"Well, Apprentice?" demanded Remus kindly. "Are you up for it?"

There was a long silence. The students looked at Apprentice with anger, curiosity, and pity. But no one said a thing, while the youth contemplated the question.

_Can I play?_

_I'm busy, boy!_

_But can I play?_

_Do what ever you want! Just remember my instructions. Don't bother me again._

_Yes Master. _

"I can play," he said out loud. His voice was surprised, as were the expressions of everyone around him. Some people yelled with protest, while others were too shocked to say anything. Yet some started whispering to each other, looking at Apprentice, and Dumbledore, with growing interest.

"OK kid," started Sirius, flying over to the hooded youth. "You're going to be the seeker. You need to look for this ball, and catch it, before Ginny Weasley does. Don't fall off your broom, and don't get it the way of any players, please. If you catch the snitch-that golden ball James's holding- our team will probably win the game. Got it?"

Apprentice nodded, accepting the broom Sirius was holding up to him. His team captain hurried up, along with all the other players, while the students began to fill the stands.

The broom in his hands made him itch to fly. He wanted to so bad… but what if Master disagreed to that? What if he… punished him for flying, after all? It was possible… Master wasn't usually fair when it came to giving painful lessons.

Pushing those thoughts away, Apprentice got on the broom, and kicked off. His breath was taken away as the joy of flying again filled every aspect of his body, mind, and soul. He found himself smiling, and had a strange need to… laugh. He considered it, and decided against it. No need to get Master too mad to let him play.

Remus Lupin was hovering in the middle of the playing area, summoning everyone to form a circle around him. Apprentice saw Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus nicking looks at him, while Remus started explaining the rules.

"Is everyone ready?" he said finally. "Very well… began!" he threw the red Quaffle in the air, the two Bludgers and snitch already gone. Apprentice followed Ginny to higher elevations, where he realized there was much better view of the pitch. He saw the keepers get into positions, while the chasers were flying around, passing the ball from one to the other so fast it was barley noticeable.

Meanwhile, Ginny was scanning the ground, looking for a twinkle of gold. Apprentice moved his gaze from the play, trying to do the same.

That thing was very tricky.

Apprentice could have sworn he saw it at least five times. But each one he began flying towards it, the bloody snitch disappeared into the distance.

He looked over at Ginny. She looked frustrated, flying in big circles in search for the little golden ball. Her red hair reflected the burning sun; some parts of it looking almost blond. Her brown eyes blazed with concentration, making Apprentice wonder. She was used to seeing everything perfectly… she never spent days in the dark. Her complexion was lively, like the sun itself was beaming from somewhere inside the 16 year old girl. Apprentice turned back to look for the snitch, pondering a question he has been asking himself ever since Master gave him the glasses.

What did he look like?

Whenever he imagined himself, he looked like a shadow. His face concealed in that blustered hood, as was his body. He was average height, it seemed, maybe even less, but that was about everything he knew about himself. Not eye color, hair color, skin color, or anything at all.

He never thought about that before he came to Hogwarts. He was almost blind then, anyway. At least now he could see something, even if he couldn't see himself.

He looked around the pitch again. There was Ron; blocking a ball James sent his way. He quickly passed the ball back to Smith, who expertly speeded away to their group's poles…

Apprentice's eyes locked on the poles. There it was, a glimmer of gold reflecting in the sun. Instead of flying towards it immediately, Apprentice waited, making sure it was really there. He was finally able to follow the little devilish snitch with his eyes as if flew around the poles and then hoops. Instead of trying to catch it, Apprentice stared at it with interest. It was fast, swift, almost invisible. It was-

Ginny finally spotted the tiny ball, and started flying towards it. Waking up from his daydreaming, Apprentice followed. They were flying close; Apprentice catching up with the red head quickly, and soon enough was able to feel her long hair on his face. He could feel his eyes open wide, but quickly got over it. What as it, anyway? His heart was definitely beating more then usual.

Ignoring the weird feeling, he speeded more. He was now right besides Ginny, when the snitch suddenly decided to drop. He heard Ginny ground her teeth, but she didn't stop. She looked sideways at him though, checking he wasn't giving up. Seeing he wasn't she looked t the snitch once more.

They were falling from a height of 50 feet, where the hoops were, at a speed that was way to fast. Ginny kept looking at Apprentice with worry. True, she was mad at him, but if he was going to crush, then…

They were 30 feet from the ground. 20. 10. 7... "Let it go!" she called, while pushing the broom up with some difficulty. But he ignored her. Sirius was the captain, which made him sort of a professor. He had to get the snitch. That's what master instructed.

Ginny stared, like everyone else in watching, at the descending Apprentice, horror clouding her soul. It was his second time in his life on a broom, and the snitch was about a foot from the ground. There was no chance he could catch it and come out alive.

Apprentice saw the danger. Of course he did. He was 5 feet from the ground, 4 feet from the snitch, and he had to catch it, while not falling of the broom. Because Sirius Black said not to fall off the broom.

That might be a problem.

Well, he'll just have to make it work.

He was now 2 feet from the ground. Taking a big breath, he pulled the broom towards himself, making it parallel to the grassy field. He was sweating as if he just finished another training season with master. Gasping for air, he realized the snitch was now in his reach.

His eyes widened in surprise that he actually made it, as he reached to grab the small ball. It flittered around in his hand, tickling the scar-covered skin. His heart rate finally slowing down, Apprentice turned around, flying towards Sirius Black, and depositing the tiny ball in the shocked man's hand.

Ginny stared.

Wow.

He wasn't dead.

He- how did he do that?

There was too much speed for him to have turned the broom around only 2 feet from the ground. There wasn't even any scratches on the soft grass, meaning he never even touched it. How the hell did he pull it off?

When the snitch was safely held in Sirius's hand, while the older man gaped, opened mouthed, at the youth in front of him, Apprentice was pondering a question.

What was he suppose to do now.

He did everything Sirius said to do. So… could he just…. fly around now?

"And that's 230 to 110 to Black's team!" called Remus Lupin, breaking the shocked silence. Players started heading down, looking wildly bewildered. People were staring at Apprentice, but he didn't seem to notice. He looked at Sirius expectedly, still not knowing what to do.

"Very nice, Apprentice," smiled Dumbledore, making his way to the dark robed child. "That was an impressive catch. James? Sirius? Will you join me, Remus and Lily in my office for a few moments? There is something I wish we'll discuss."

Still dazed, the two captains followed the headmaster away. Remus stayed long enough to tell the students there will be a party for the winning team in the great hall. Everyone began to leave.

After a while, Ginny was left alone with Apprentice.

"How did you do that?" she demanded.

"Do what?"

"That catch! It was like- impossible!"

"I wasn't suppose to catch it?" asked the confused Apprentice. He was just doing what Sirius said. Was that… not what he was supposed to do? Wasn't what Master wanted him to do?

"No, it's just… I could have never pulled it off," she admitted, blushing. "That was… really good. You're a good seeker. "

"I… thanks?" he said, his face turning hot. She smiled at him sheepishly.

"Wanna go for a flight?" she asked suddenly. Apprentice smiled.

"Yes, I do," he said gratefully, getting on his broom, and kicking off. She watched him fly round for a few moments. Then she realized something.

He was talking to her again.

"What is it, Dumbledore?" demanded James, looking at the elderly.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I was wondering, James, if you 4 will help me get permission from the ministry to use Veritaserum on Apprentice."

"What?" asked a bewildered Lily. The others looked equally as shocked.

**_Sorry for the long wait- horrible writer's block. So, obviously, Ginny's warming up for Apprentice. and he starts feeling a lof more. this isn't all of november, by the way. it's on the way though- I swear. this is not abondand! thank you so much all my reviewers- you are all amazing. this story now has officialy 9 reviews! Yay! (sarcastic here.) let's try to break the record- shall we?_**


	5. November Part 2

_**I'm bored, so I'm just ognna update although it's not yet finished. enjoy.**_

_**November, Part 2**_

"Please Moody, it's necessary."

"Bah!"

"No, I'm serious. We might be able to find some worthwhile information of Voldemort through the kid. You realize that, don't you?"

"Please, Potter. As if that's what you're after."

"It is!"

"I've battled evil wizards for a great deal of my life, Potter- I know when someone is lying to me!"

James Potter looked at the scarred man with frustration. The old auror was his boss, but if he weren't, James would have long ago knocked the life out of him. He was stubborn and strict, and enjoyed yelling to prove his point. But of course, Mad-eye Moody was reasonable, and although his great tendency to rant for hours at a time- every time- he was a good man, and fighter. And to himself, James admitted, Moody was also good to have in a conversation, having heard and seen more then his share of sights.

James sighed.

"I am not lying," he said.

"Oh yes you are!" barked Moody. "You want to find out who this kid is and where exactly he came from to solve that Quidditch game mystery! Don't lie to me Potter, you should know I don't tolerate that by now!"

"For your information, Mad-eye, I have my own reasons to question Apprentice, and none of them has anything to do with Quidditch. And my I remind you that both Sirius and Ihave a lot to do with you staying out of retirement?"

Moody mumbled something under his breath, giving James a look that could kill. The latter smiled victoriously.

"Fine. Give Dumbledore my permission to use Veritaserum, but don't you dare ask for any rises in the next decade- you hear me, Potter? And tell me when you'll do it. I'll serve as witness. "

James thanked him with a grin, and was about to leave, when the old auror made him turn.

"Oh, and when the kid disagrees to take it, give him this." He handed James a parchment written in tiny black print. "It's a warrantee to give it to him if he agrees to or not."

James's smile disappeared, to Moody's great pleasure.

"You didn't expect Lord Voldemort to let you find out so much so easily, did you? Make sure you have your wand Potter, there is sure to be a fight."

James turned away without a word. Moody could be very wicked sometimes. Even if he usually wasn't, he sometimes enjoyed being evil for a while.

But why must he do it now, of all times? WHY???

Apprentice looked out the window.

A sunrise.

He never saw a sunrise before.

It was marvelous. He never knew the sky could be so colorful.

Actually, he never knew anything could be so colorful. His cell in master's cave was gray, with occasional blood marks on the floor. Sometimes it was so filled with fog and heat, Apprentice suffocated of lack of air.

Color was new. New and refreshing, and he couldn't seem to get used to it. Everyone else toke it for granted. Not only color, sight it self. The ability to enjoy beautiful scenes -beautiful _things-_ like flowers, the sky, the lake. And sunrises.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked a yawning Ron, sleepily rising from his bed, stretching.

"It's nice," Apprentice said, not turning to the redhead boy. He heard Ron come up behind him, scratching his head. He came to a stop near the window.

"It's the sunrise," he said, looking out of it.

Apprentice said nothing. He didn't want to ruin the moment- the sight. He wanted the sunrise to last forever, but already it began to fade into the distance.

"You like sunrises?" asked Ron, sitting on Apprentice's bed. Apprentice moved his head toward him, his expressionless face hidden by the hood.

"I don't know," he said, his voice blank, as usual. "This is the first sunrise I ever saw."

Ron scratched his nose awkwardly as the sun appeared completely, uncovering gray clouds of future rain far away. Apprentice sighed inwardly.

"Well, now you can," said Ron, smiling slightly. "I don't mind watching them with you, if you want…"

Apprentice moved his head back to the window. "Alright," he said in that same, blank voice.

"Ok then. " said Ron, grabbing Apprentice's hand, pushing him up. The body was too thin for the size of the person, and Ron hid a shudder. "Come on, breakfast's waiting!"

They arrived in the Great Hall early, but Ginny, Hermione and Dean were already waiting there. They sat down together, joining in a discussion of the late leave of the Potters, Mr. Lupin and Black.

"They must have some unfinished business with Dumbledore," suggested Hermione, seeping out of a glass filled with pumpkin juice.

Ginny looked at the 4 people seated in the staff table. "Like what?"

"Maybe it has to with you, Apprentice," joked Dean, shoving Apprentice playfully. The latter ignored him, concentrating on his breakfast instead. It being a normal response to playfulness, Dean paid no attention.

It was Saturday, and their plan for the day involved a Quidditch game and lazing about near the lake. Maybe also going to visit Hagrid, the key keeper, for a cup of tea. Apprentice wondered if he should join the others. He decided he should. He had nothing better to do.

They left the moment Seamus and Neville appeared. Grabbing a few brooms and balls, they entered the field laughing and joking around. Their smiles disintegrated as they saw who was already standing in the middle of the field.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," stammered Hermione. "Mr. Moody? What's going on?"

Dumbledore smiled at her pleasantly. "We just wanted to have a word with your friend over there," he reassured her, motioning for Apprentice. Lily Potter smiled slightly behind him, held tightly by her husband. Moody snorted from Dumbledore's right, causing Black to snigger a little from where he stood next to Lupin.

"Yes?" asked Apprentice in his blank voice. Dumbledore's smiled again.

"We just need you to drink something."

"What?"

Moody held up a bottle with a clear liquid inside it. Apprentice looked at it for a while.

"No."

Moody barked, and Dumbledore gave him a look of warning, before taking the potion from him.

"Why not?"

"Master said so."

"Master can't hurt you for drinking a potion, dear," said Lily with a humorous smile.

"Yes he can," stated Apprentice definitely. His fellow classmates exchanged knowing looks from behind.

There was silence for a few moments, with Apprentice looked at the 5 grown ups and them wondering what to do next.

"Just drink the potion, boy!" called Moody finally.

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"Why I oughta-"

"Moody, relax." Dumbledore looked at his old friend firmly. Moody narrowed his eyes with frustration, but remained quite.

"Apprentice, I am sorry, but your drinking this potion is very necessary for-"

"No."

Dumbledore sighed.

"We have permission to give it to you forcefully," said James Potter. Hermione gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth with surprise, looking at Dumbledore with fear. Force?

"Exactly!" added Moody. "So if you don't take it, we will have to Stupify you and-"

_Cruciatus _

_What?_

_Use the Cruciatus curse._

_Now??_

_Yes, now!_

Apprentice swallowed, looking at the angry, rather frightening man still talking nonsense in front of him.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed, as if he just heard the short exchange. "Alastor, I don't think you should-"

"Drink!" the annoyed auror roared. He stared at the youth as he raised his wand, filled with the joy of fighting with evil once more.

"Crucio!"

Silence.

"Oh my," whispered Ginny.

And the fight began.

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Difindo!"

"Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Incarcerus!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

"Crucio!"

The five remaining Gryffindors quickly took cover in one of the locker rooms.

"Who should we help?" whispered Ron.

"Help? Are you seeing how powerful these spells are??" demanded Hermione, her voice higher then usual.

"totaerouses!"

"olictance!"

"Crucio!"

Apprentice ducked, avoiding the many spells sent his way, regretting every word he let out of his mouth. All of them were Crucio. Do the math.

_Harder! _Said Master for the who- knows- what time. Every time he felt pain in his left arm, pain that continuously increased.

"Crucio!" He cried in pain, his tattoo stinging unbearably. The pain seemed to grow with Master's rage.

_You aren't trying boy!_

"Crucio!"

_More!_

"Crucio!"

_Harder boy, harder! Don't let them get you!_

"Crucio! Stupefy! Imerlius! Specturema!!"

_Harder!_

Someone screamed. Apprentice was now hiding behind a tree. They have advanced towards the lake, where trees began growing away from the forbidden Forest. He didn't want to look back. He didn't want to hurt any of them…

_More! Harder!_

"Crucio!"

Another scream. The spells sent his way became more and more focused, more and more meaning to hurt. Apprentice yelped as a burning curse caught him on the back.

_Use the Avada Kedavra!_

"Crucio!"

_The Avada Kedavra, boy!_

"Crucio! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"

_Kill them! Use the Avada Kedavra!_

"Crucio!"

_Avada Kedavra! _

"No!!!"

He landed on his hands, his hooded head staring at the soft grass below him intensely.

There was silence.

No one moved. His opponents looked at him, open mouthed, from wherever they were standing now. He breathed in heavily, fear filling every aspect of his body.

Fear and determination.

_Go to the Forbidden forest._

"I'm sorry."

_Go to the Forbidden forest._

"I didn't mean it!"

_The Forbidden forest, boy. Now. _

"Please, I-"

_The Forbidden forest. _

With a last look at the others, Apprentice swallowed, stood up, trembling, and left for the forest.

"So."

"I'm sorry, Master, I-"

"So."

Silence.

" 'No', was it? You disobeyed me. Directly. Knowingly. "

Silence.

"Why?"

Silence.

"Answer me."

"I- I didn't want to hurt them."

"You didn't want to hurt them."

"No. " Apprentice stood, trembling with fear, looking at the ground. He knew that he did something bad, and was about to get punished, severely.

"I see."

Silence.

"I think pain doesn't work with you anymore, Apprentice." The youth bit his lower lip, bringing the metallic taste of blood to his mouth. It was a statement. Cold and evil.

"I-"

"Silence!"

Apprentice shut up, shaking now.

"You have some things in your possession that you no loner deserve, Apprentice."

Apprentice said nothing, looking at the ground guiltily. He could say something. He could say they didn't deserve being hurt- that's the truth! - But he didn't. He couldn't. He was already in enough trouble. He sucked on the blood tensely.

"You will no longer have them, as punishment. And every time I need to punish you again, another will be taken.

"Torento sight." Said Master clearly, raising his wand towards his young charge.

Apprentice gasped. He looked around, seeing nothing. Like it used to be in his cave. Nothing. Just blackness. He was drowning in a sea of darkness.

"Next time it will be speech, and after that, feeling." Master said coldly. "And if you are… 'Good', I might give them back."

Lord Voldemort walked away into the darkness without another word.

A few moments afterwards, getting over his shock and terror, Apprentice turned back to the castle, blind and terrified.

"I think he's coming back," said Sirius, transforming back from his animagus form in front of his 3 friends, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Moody.

"Good! That boy needs a serious lesion, Dumbledore, and if you won't give it to him then I'll definitely-"

"Thank you, Alastor, " stopped him the head master, looking at him pointedly.

"Dumbledore, I'm forced to agree with Mad-Eye," said Lily, breaking away from her husband. "I don't like someone that's able to used the Crucio in the same school as my children."

Dumbledore looked at her, looking tired. " Lily, we always knew what he could do," he said gently. "He only used it because Voldemort demanded it of him. And you saw what happened. He refused to do something, and must have gotten punished for it."

"You know what he refused to do?" asked Sirius, already knowing the answer.

Against all odds, and to everyone's surprise except of McGonanll, Dumbldore smiled.

"He refused to use the killing curse," said the old man joyfully.

"Apprentice," acknowledged McGonagall before anyone could react to that. The hooded boy was standing some yards away, unsure if he could come near or not.

"You're back! Now you come here and drink the blustard-"

"Apperntice, I think it will b best if you go back to your common room," said Dumbledore, ignoring Moody's statement. The auror huffed, but said nothing. Apprentice unsteadily made his way to the castle, making the adults wonder what exactly the punishment was.


End file.
